His Master, A Demon
by SilverMetalKitsune
Summary: Ciel is a demon now, no human thinks he's still alive. Now every demon wants him because they believe he has more power because of his past. Some want him because they want to kill him, and some want him as a mate! More and more OC's will appear as the story goes on! Might have a little bit of yaoi too!
1. His Master, Thoughtful

**Hello people! It's my first fanfic so go easy on me! It took me two days to write cause I'm still thinking about what's going to happen in the first couple chapters. Nothing really all that exciting in this chapter… meh :/ But it's sorta necessary to read since it's the first chapter and the rest of the story makes a lot more sense if you read it.**

**Ciel: You aren't gonna make me too OOC-ish are you? ={**

**Me: I'll try my hardest not too, sound good? *Doesn't give Ciel time to respond* M'kay thought so! ;)**

**Ciel: Damn you!**

**Me: Teehee okay disclaimer I do not own any character in this chapter I just own the plot, I don't own Belfast or Northern Ireland either (just cause they're mentioned in the story I felt like I had to put that there) Let's get on with the chapter!**

"Young master, it's time to wake up." Sebastian said as he pushed in a cart. On it was fresh fruit, oatmeal and earl grey tea, his master's favorite.

Ciel sat up and stretched. He had been awake since Sebastian started making his breakfast, because he could smell it. Since he had become a demon his sense of smell had become much, much sharper.

"Why do I keep eating mortal food?" He asked, picking up the spoon and dipping it into the oatmeal.

"Your body is not yet accustomed to being a demon's yet, it still needs mortal foods to keep it going, and it will probably still need mortal food for a few months, I'm afraid." Sebastian answered.

"I see, so it's sort of like weaning a puppy off its mother's milk to solid foods." Ciel observed, eating the oatmeal on his spoon then dipping it in the oatmeal again.

"Exactly, young master. Except, your body is weaning you off of all mortal food, so you'll soon find your hunger is not being satisfied by mortal food." Sebastian said.

"But by human souls." Ciel added, looking up at Sebastian. His blue eye shone in the light. His purple eye containing his contract had an otherworldly glow to it.

Sebastian changed the subject, "Once you're finished, I will give you a bath."

"Alright." Ciel quickly finished his breakfast and drank the tea. Sebastian opened the door for his master as Ciel walked out and to the bathroom. Ciel did not want to leave the United Kingdom, but he wanted to get out of London. So they moved to Belfast, a city Northern Ireland. It was granted city status the year before, but Ciel did not want to live _in_ the city itself, but in the outskirts of it, like he did in London. Ciel could actually see the Irish Sea from his bedroom window, that's why he picked the room he did for his bedroom.

After his bath, Ciel returned to his room and Sebastian dressed him. He ordered Sebastian to leave him alone for a little while and after Sebastian left the room he hopped onto the window sill (he literally jumped onto the window sill instead of climbed onto it because of his strength) and looked at the sea in the distance. It was a beautiful, sunny day with not a cloud in the sky.

For some reason, it was always easier for Ciel to think when he laid on his bedroom window sill, where he had a good view of the countryside and sea than anywhere else in the mansion. He thought about how many different powers he had as a demon. He knew about his enhanced senses, speed and strength, because he had used those abilities before. He knew that he should have more than just that, because he's seen Sebastian use his powers so many times. He never asked Sebastian how to use some of his powers yet, so he thought that maybe he should ask Sebastian soon.

He wondered what his servants in London were doing, maybe throwing a party and celebrating and vandalizing the mansion before getting intoxicated and burning it to the ground. Or maybe they were balling their eyes out and hanging pictures of him all over. Or maybe Lizzy took over and painted the whole thing pink and making his servants dress in "cute" outfits. He could care less, it's not likehe would ever go back _there_.

Then that brought another thought into his head, how is Lizzy taking this? She'll probably never dress in anything cute ever again as long as she can't see him. It made Ciel sad, because even though her obsession over cute things was the only thing that actually scared him, he couldn't picture her being anything else. She was cute to him, he was cute to her, end of story. Then he smirked slightly, how cute is he now, now that he was a demon?

Ciel started to feel like he was cramping up because of the awkward position he was laying in, so he jumped off the window sill and stretched. Now would be a good time to ask Sebastian how to use his powers, so he called for Sebastian and Sebastian was opening the door just seconds later.

"You called, young master?"

"Yes, Sebastian. I want to know how to use my powers."

"You do not have any advanced abilities like fire manipulation and transformation yet."

"Well why not?"

"No demon around your age does."

"Why not?"

"They haven't um… er… how do I put this…"

"Just say it already!"

"They haven't… blossomed… yet."

Ciel sighed, he wasn't looking forward to puberty, his parents told him that he might be a late bloomer because his father was, "Oh really?" Ciel moaned.

"Yes really, you'll have to go through that stage before all of your powers to awaken. It's not anything to be ashamed of, young master, every living thing has to go through it." Sebastian paused to think for a second, then continued, "You'll have to go through one stage unique to demons, where you find out what animal you are, because you'll turn into it and will be stuck as an animal for a while. I hope you're a kitty!"

"Hope I'm not!" Ciel said quietly, turning away.

"I can already picture you as a cat! You'd have soft, long fur the same beautiful grey-blue color of your hair and you'd be a tabby except your stripes would look more like spots and you'd have a long, fluffy tail…" Sebastian kept describing Ciel as a cat while Ciel lost his interest and turned around.

"What a moron." He sighed to himself.

"Excuse me, young master, I couldn't help but hear you call me a moron." Sebastian said.

"It's cause you are one!" Ciel smirked.

"Demons are born with certain abilities, like enhanced senses, physical strength and mind manipulation, which I must say, young master, you are a pro at even before becoming a demon. Anyways, other powers can only be used once a demon child starts reaching adolescence. Like for instance, body manipulation, it's more complicated to preform than you believe it to be. Demon children's minds aren't mature enough to handle such actions. I'll teach you all you need to know about every ability you have when the time comes." Sebastian explained.

"I'll leave you alone for right now, young master, call me if you need anything." Sebastian walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

Ciel walked over to his nightstand and opened a drawer. Inside it was his eye patch. He never used it since he became a demon but kept it anyway in case he needed it. He didn't know why he would need it, but he never knew when some human could knock on his door.

He picked up the eye patch and stared at it then smirked. He threw it on the ground and sat on his bed, flipping his hair out of his eyes so he could see better, "Don't ever wanna use _you_ again."

**Me: No cliff hanger this time, first chapter, pretty boring… please bear with me though! I'll make it more exciting! Yeah! *Dances around like an idiot***

**Sebastian:..**

**Me:..**

**Sebastian:..**

**Me: AWKWARD MOMENT! I'm sorry, I'm just a little crazy today cause I had blueberry pancakes for breakfast.**

**Sebastian: That doesn't make any sense.**

**Me: It doesn't have too! Heheheheheheeeeeeee… Don't forget to review and tell me how I did! Hope you enjoyed! **


	2. His Master, Hostile

**I wrote this pretty fast but it's so short! Sorry for the shortness of this chapter but I didn't want to make the beginning drag on and start the actual plot in chapter 5 or something lol. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian just the plot and the man that I have yet to name (I'll think of a name for him later)**

"Young master, I have brought you your favorite earl grey tea, and I have also brought you a piece of pecan pie." Sebastian wheeled in a cart carrying the food.

Ciel tried the pie, "It's good." He said, looking up at Sebastian.

"I'm glad you like it, I put extra tender loving care in it just for you, young master." Sebastian said, as emotionless as ever. Ciel just gave him the 'are-you-kidding-me-your-making-yourself-sound-like-Lady-Elizabeth' look and ate the rest of it and drank the tea.

"Sebastian…" Ciel trailed off into thought.

Sebastian, who was just out about to walk out of the room, asked, "Yes young master?"

"…I want to play a game of chess with you." The young demon demanded.

"Yes my lord, I will get the board and the game pieces." Sebastian nodded and walked quickly out of the room. Ciel looked out the window, the day before, the skies were clear, but today, clouds were gathering and the sky grew very dark. His demonic senses told him that there will be a bad storm tonight.

Sebastian came back in with the chess board and the pieces. Ciel was black, Sebastian was white. The game lasted a while but Ciel had won, "Congratulations, you won, young master." Sebastian congratulated. The younger demon just nodded and Sebastian gathered the game pieces and the board and walked out the door.

Ciel looked out the window and saw a purple flash in the clouds then lightning strike a tree way off in the distance before a loud bang. The wind had picked up and was blowing things around outside. More lightning streaked through the skies before rain started falling to the Earth.

The little demon suddenly heard a knocking on the front door with his enhanced hearing. He walked out of his room but Sebastian had already opened the door before Ciel could get down the stairs, so he just rested his arms on the railing and watched from the balcony.

A man with silver hair and green eyes stood before Sebastian. _What an unusual color combination. _Ciel thought.

"Please, I've been traveling all day and I can't keep going in this storm. The lightning frightens the horses, it does." He spoke with a think Irish accent.

"I will have to speak with my young master about this, please, wait right there." Sebastian said as he turned around and saw Ciel watching them from the balcony.

Sebastian slowly walked up to Ciel who was waiting for him, "Well, young master?" A small smile crept across Sebastian's snow white face.

Ciel smirked, "I know you already know what I'm going to say." Sebastian nodded. The young earl flipped his hair out of his face and opened his eyes. Instead of his normal midnight blue and lavender eyes were glowing pink demon eyes.

"Make our guest feel welcome." He ordered darkly.

Sebastian placed his hand over his heart and kneeled down on one knee, his eyes glowing pink too, "Yes, my lord."

**Me: Oooo cliffhangerness! Who is this guy? What are Ciel and Sebastian going to do to him? Ciel's definition of 'Welcome' is the opposite of the real definition. He think he lives in his own little world where every word means the opposite of what actually do mean.**

**Ciel: I do not!**

**Me: You're just jealous cause I have an Italian sub!**

**Ciel: Methinks I'll take it from you.**

**Me: How about we share it? **

**Ciel: Yay! *Shares* **

**Me: I have chips too! The baked kind so they aren't as horrible for you! Don't forget to review the chapter and I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as Ciel and I enjoyed my sub! IT BEH YUMMEH! **


	3. His Master, Malicious

**Me: *has earbuds in my ears and singing the song**_*** Now here we are**_

_**going down down down**_

_**will we turn this around or fall apart?**_

_**And now he- **_

**Ciel: What are you doing?**

**Me: Listening to "Who We Are" by Evans Blue.**

**Ciel: Can I listen too?**

**Me: Sure *hands him an earbud***

**Ciel: *Starts singing***

**Sebastian: *facepalm* seriously?!**

**Me: Oh yus! I'm gonna listen to this song the whole time I type this chapter up! Sorry for having a short chapter so I'm gonna make this chapter long for you guys reading! I don't own Ciel or Sebastian just that man and the plot. Enjoy! *Continues singing with Ciel***

"You there!" Ciel yelled out, his voice echoed through the empty room. He jumped onto the railing with no effort at all, "Who are you?"

"You better get down from there, lad, you're going to fall and break your bones!" The man warned, he laughed a little, kids shouldn't speak that way to adults, it isn't proper!

"Who are you to talk to the master of this mansion like a child? I have more authority then you ever will!" Ciel was getting frustrated by this man. Sebastian gave his back a little tap and reminded him not to get too excited otherwise his demon instincts will take over and the man will figure out what he really is.

"You little brat! Come down here so we can talk to face like real men should!" The man shook his fists at Ciel.

Ciel just smirked, "Very well!" He said quietly. He bent down and one second later shot off the railing and landed inches away from the man. Their visitor gasped and took a step back, Ciel took a step forward. Sebastian landed just behind Ciel.

"H-H-How… did you…?" The man was interrupted by Ciel, "Do you play chess?" The young demon asked.

Ciel was black (like always) and the man was white. As they played, Ciel asked, "What is your name?"

"I would like to know yours first, though." The man said. _He isn't very cooperative, is he? _Ciel thought. He stared at the man a moment, then ran his hand through his hair to make sure it covered his eye well, because he didn't have his eye patch on.

"Ciel. Now, answer my question." The former earl answered. _I can't give out my last name even if he held a knife up to my throat. _

"Ciel, huh? You aren't that rich brat that thinks he's so great because the queen cares more about him than any of the other nobles, are you?" The man slammed one of his rooks into the board.

"Please stop, you'll break my game pieces or my board if you do that. And no, I'm not. Just because we share the same first name doesn't mean we are the same person. Besides, why would he want to come all the way out here to Belfast when he already has everything he needs in London?" Ciel stayed as calm as possible to keep him from suspecting anything.

"That's very true, the name's Brian. Brian McCormack. What's your last name, lad?" Brian asked.

Ciel chose his words very carefully, "I believe that a last name is just another name. It's no different from your first name. It's not like it matters. Please don't take this personally, but I won't give you my last name. I have never given out my last name to anyone, never have, and never will."

"You have some strange beliefs, lad." Brian chuckled.

"Maybe I do." Ciel smirked. _Not only does he not know my last name, he doesn't know that visitors who stay in this manor have to pay a small "fee" before they go._

Hey finished their game and Ciel won (obviously). Ciel began walking out of the room before he turned his head, "My butler Sebastian will show you to your room, just call for him if you need anything." Ciel's eyes glowed pink for a second. Brian rubbed his eyes only to find that the young demon's eyes were blue.

"Yo-Your eye!" The Irish man gasped.

"Huh, what about it?" Ciel pretended to be clueless. But he actually wasn't, he just wanted to play with his guest's mind a little.

"I-It turned pink!" Brian exclaimed.

"I say!" Ciel faked a chuckle, "Maybe you need to have your eyes checked." Brian just moaned as he rubbed his eyes again. Ciel smiled before leaving the room to find Sebastian waiting in the hall.

"Sebastian, please show this man to his room…" Ciel lowered his voice to a whisper, "…And make sure he's seen living hell before he leaves."

"Yes my lord." Sebastian nodded before opening the door wider and saying, "Right this way." Ciel nodded and smiled at the man as he walked past the former earl. After Brian had walked down the hall a ways, Ciel headed to his room. The rain was only falling harder and there was more and more lightning. He wondered what Sebastian might be doing to the man right now. The real torture should begin tomorrow though.

He laid down on his bed and started to think. Why did he still feel like he needed sleep? Maybe it was the same as the food, he's just gonna start feeling like he needs less and less of it. It was almost 10:00, which was his bed time.

"SEBAASTIIIAAAAAAAAN!" He yelled, Sebastian was in his room within 30 seconds, "Yes my lord?" He asked.

"Get me dressed, I'm tired." Ciel ordered.

"Yes my lord." Sebastian said. He grabbed his master's night outfit and took off the young demon's clothes and put the outfit on him. Sebastian pulled the curtains over the windows and tucked Ciel into bed.

He grabbed the candle and opened the door, "Good night young master, may you have pleasant dreams." Ciel turned on his side and closed his eyes as Sebastian shut the door. Ciel wondered what Brian was doing before drifting off to sleep…

* * *

Ciel wasn't awakened by pleasant smells coming from the kitchen like he normally was, he was awakened by a clattering sound. He then heard Sebastian talk, "I serve my young master breakfast before I serve anyone else breakfast."

"I'm sorry! I-I'm really sorry!" It sounded as if Brian was being strangled, "I won't ask for it every again! Please go serve your master!"

Sebastian bathed his master and brushed hair and got him dressed, "I'm very sorry, I haven't prepared you breakfast today, I'll get it ready now."

"Don't…" Ciel ordered.

"Young master?"

"I'm not all that hungry right now."

"…I see. I'll go serve our guest now."

"I'll come with you." Ciel lead the way to his guest's bedroom. He opened the door with so much force it slammed into the wall.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"Y-You knew about it?" Brian asked.

"There's nothing that goes on in this mansion that I don't know about." Ciel crossed his arms, "Now tell me what happened."

"I asked for breakfast, but _that man_ tried to kill me and told me that he hadn't served his master yet." Brian explained. He pointed to Sebastian as he said 'that man'.

"Are you disrespecting my butler?" Ciel growled, but he remembered to control his temper and settled down a bit.

"Are you sure he's 100% human?" The man asked. Ciel was shocked by the Irish man's question but he kept his poker face on.

"Last time I checked he was. Sebastian, you've been treating our guest very poorly, apologize and get him something to eat." Ciel ordered Sebastian, but he gave Sebastian a look that says 'keep doing what you're doing.'

"Yes my lord, right away, I'm very sorry, good sir." Sebastian placed his right hand over his heart and bowed before walking out the door and to the kitchen.

"Are you sure _you're _100% human, lad?" Brian asked quietly. Ciel laughed loudly at this, "What's so funny?"

"Well, what do you think I am? A demon? Ha, Ridiculous!" Ciel walked out the door and slammed it shut. His eyes glowed pink as he said darkly, "Irish twit!"

The door suddenly opened behind him, "Well are you?"

It was Brian.

Ciel froze in place. He slowly curled his fingers to make a fist. Before Brian knew it, Ciel's fingers had wrapped themselves around his neck and he was being lifted into the air. Ciel's hair was out of his face and the rune in his left eye was clearly shining with rage. He eyes were glowing pink and his canine teeth had elongated into fangs.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM, HUH?" Ciel yelled, he squeezed his finger nails into the older man's throat, drawing blood.

Sebastian had ran up to them because he had heard the yelling, he had a silver platter filled with plenty of food but dropped it at the sight of his master almost killing the man, "Y-YOUNG MASTER! PLEASE STOP!"

Ciel dropped the man, "If you tell _**anyone**_ about this _**I will **_hunt you down and kill you _**without mercy **_and eat your soul!" The man screamed in fear.

Ciel turned back to normal, "Consider yourself lucky you got out of here alive. Anyone who has stayed in my mansion was never heard of again! Now get out!"

The man slowly stood up. "It's taking you a while to get out!" Ciel yelled.

He grabbed Brian by the collar of his shirt and dragged him to a window, "If you don't get out I'll show you the special window that was made just for my guests to be kicked out of!" He roundhouse kicked the Irish man so hard he flew out the window.

"D-D-D-D-DEMOOONS!" Brian yelled from the ground.

"If you don't tell anyone about us, you'll be spared! If you don't, heh, you know what happens!" Ciel said.

"Young master, are you sure it was a good idea to let him go?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes I'm sure, now clean up the mess, I don't want you to turn into May-Rin." The young demon ordered, pointing to the food on the ground.

"Y-Yes my lord." Sebastian was a little worried about his master's actions. What will happen to them now, now that someone knows that they're demons is out there in the world?

**Me: Yup, I'm still listening to this song! It's my favorite by Evans Blue!**

**Sebastian: Ciel's like a ferocious wildcat in this chapter *imitates a cougar roar***

**Ciel: I'm only as ferocious as Brooke makes me.**

**Me: Thatmynameyesitis. That took a lot longer to type than I thought it would. Oh and if your name happens to be Brian McCormack, it's just the first name that popped in my head that sounded Irish, sorry but if that's your name it's just a coincidence!**

**Ciel: *randomly jamming to the music***

**Me: *Starts singing the song***

**Sebastian: *facepalm* Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review.**

**Me: Oh, I almost forgot! I'll be going on vacation for 10 days and won't be updating. So no one is to think that I died, turned into a demon and ran away like Ciel!**


	4. His Master, Ireful

**Me: Hey everyone! I'm back from vacation finally! That was a long one!**

**Sebastian: Where did you go?**

**Me: Well, Indian River (We have vacation property there), Cheboygan (We took the camper there and camped), Boyne Highlands, we did the zip lines, it was so fun! Oden, we went to the fish hatchery, so yeah, we vacationed in the northernmost parts of the lower peninsula of Michigan. Normally we go camping in the Upper Peninsula cause it's so beautiful up there, but we had my cousin with us and we wanted to camp closer to our vacation property.**

**Sebastian: I see, you must have been busy.**

**Me: Yup. **

**Ciel: Oh god! What the hell is that smell?!**

**Me: You're a demon for shit's sake, of course you can smell me, but I haven't taken a shower since I was at the campground, what, do you expect me to smell like roses? We don't have warm water at our property! So no showers there!**

**Sebastian: Let's just get to the story, we've wasted too much time talking! And since we didn't do the disclaimer last chapter (well, I don't think we did), disclaimer: Brooke does not own me or Ciel, just the plot, and her OC's… and my cats…**

One week had passed since the incident with their guest. Ciel knew Sebastian was questioning his actions and Ciel even started questioning himself. The last week was quiet, nothing out of the ordinary happened. But he was just waiting for something to go wrong. He unlocked a window and opened it. There was a nice cold breeze blowing straight from the sea that blew his hair out of his face. He had to admit, it was kind of stuffy in the mansion, if more windows were opened, it would defiantly cool down.

_Does Sebastian have his own room?_ The thought just now crossed the young demon's mind, _I never noticed if he did or not._

Ciel walked down the hallway, his nose told him that if Sebastian had a room, it would be down this way. Ciel had never paid attention to Sebastian's scent in this hallway because Sebastian was always walking up and down it. He stopped to open a window occasionally.

He walked into a large room with red carpet and it was decorated with deer, elk, and moose antlers. There was a bearskin rug in front of a large fireplace. There were two red velvet chairs at two ends of a table. The room was supposed to be the dining room, and it was possible that it was used a lot by the people who lived here last, because there were plenty of stains on the carpet by the table, but Sebastian had replaced the carpet when they bought it. But it was never used now, because Ciel seldom ate and when he did, it was always in his room, and Sebastian never ate.

There was another hallway at the other end of the hallway, and Sebastian's scent was strong in that hallway, but Ciel could smell a scent he was unfamiliar with. He opened the door with a picture of kittens on it, and in little letters, said 'Sebastian' underneath a grey tabby kitten rolling on a ball of blue yarn. _What a moron!_ Ciel suddenly felt something rub against his leg, he looked down and his eyes met a dainty grey face with clear blue eyes.

"SEEBAAAASSSTIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAA N!" Ciel screamed, grabbing the grey cat by the scruff of its neck. It hissed at Ciel and Ciel imitated the hiss back at it before throwing it across the room. There was another cat peacefully sleeping on the bed (Which was also never used). She had tortoiseshell fur and an unusually long tail, a few kinked whiskers, a nicked ear, and a few scars here and there.

"CAAAAAAATSSS!" The young demon screamed. He slammed the door closed to find Sebastian standing in front of him with a worried look on his face.

"You didn't hurt little Annabelle, did you? She's only eight months!" Sebastian gasped as he ran over to the grey cat in the corner whose tail was puffed, its back was arching and it was hissing and growling at Ciel. Sebastian wrapped his arms around Annabelle.

"Did my young master scare you? I admit," Sebastian paused when Ciel called his name, but then continued, "sometimes he scares me too."

"Stop it, Sebastian, this is an order!" The young demon demanded. Of course, Sebastian didn't obey his master's request because there was an injured cat around. He had more important things to think about.

"He's a big meanie, and he hates cats, cats of all sorts!" Sebastian continued, squeezing Annabelle's tiny paw to unsheathe her dainty, yet thorn sharp claws, "Why don't you go and lay down with old Mary?" The tortoiseshell cat on the bed blinked her eyes open at the sound of her name, but soon closed them and fell asleep.

Annabelle purred as she rubbed Sebastian's cheek and hopped out of his arms and onto the bed. Ciel stared down at Sebastian, his eyes filled with anger, "_What_ were you saying about _me_?" He growled.

"I cannot lie to you, young master, you do have emotional issues. You always seem angry." Sebastian stood up and turned around to see a furious Ciel standing before him.

"I have anger issues, do I?" Ciel whispered.

"Young master, I did not say you have anger issues. I simply-" Sebastian tried calming Ciel down but he interrupted.

"How dare you argue with me!? Shut up! Leave me alone for a little while!" Ciel slammed the door closed behind him so hard, it cracked.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian whispered as Ciel stormed down the hall. The young demon closed his eyes and growled to himself. _Anger issues, my ass!_ He blinked open his eyes, which had changed to blood red.

In his room, Ciel leaped onto the window sill and sighed at the sun on his face as he closed his crimson eyes. After a while, he felt himself grow tired. Maybe taking a nap would calm him down and he would forget everything that happened today. The rune in his right eye glowed with anger, but Ciel could feel himself calm down. He turned on his side and slowed his breathing so he could fall asleep…

* * *

Ciel's ear twitched as he heard the door open- wait… his ear… twitched? Ciel opened his eyes and moaned lazily.

"Y-Y-Young Master!" Sebastian whispered.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, rolling over, forgetting he was sleeping on the window sill and he rolled off and hit the ground with a _thump!_ "Damn!" He cursed as he tried to stand but lost his balance as fell into a small table.

_What's wrong with me? I bet it's because I slept on that window sill too long._ But when he found Sebastian's arms wrapped around his neck, he knew something was wrong, really wrong. He pushed his butler off of him and stood up and tried as hard as he could to keep his balance just long enough to get to hiss dresser, which had a mirror on it.

He placed his hands on the dresser, except he wasn't staring at a 13 year old demon, he was staring at a large grey-blue cat with spots all over and a white chest. Ciel screamed so loud, he was sure that the people in Belfast could hear him.

He had turned into a Snow Leopard!

**Me: Well Ciel, there's revenge for telling me I stink. Who says that to a girl anyway?**

**Ciel: *hisses* Damn you! I guess I regret saying that!**

**Me: Oh you don't have too, I was going to turn you into a Snow Leopard anyway this chapter. It means you're finally growing up, big boy, er, leopard!**

**Ciel: You stupid- *gets interrupted by Sebastian, who won't stop hugging him***

**Me: You do know that I can kill you right here and now, but I won't since you're the main character, and I got a whole shit load of shit you'll hate planned out for you in my story! Mwahahahahaha! Hey, everyone who's reading, sorry for not updating, I was in the middle of nowhere with no Wi-Fi**. **I did write out some of this chapter in the car on the way home, but I never finished it because my cousin kept asking 'so what's your story about?' and I would say 'Oh I'm just jotting down ideas.' Cause I didn't want her to know about the story cause IDK if she likes anime, she never talks about anything Japanese so I'm assuming she doesn't. So I finished it when I got home! What do you think? Didja like this chapter? I used those 10 days to think about what's gonna happen in this next chapter and what happens after that. So please, review and I hope you enjoyed it! -**


	5. His Master, A Snow Leopard

**Ciel: *sniff* Your hair smells like coconuts! **

**Me: I took a shower this morning.**

**Ciel: So does that mean you can change me back now?**

**Me: Of course not, you still have to be a Snow Leopard for now.**

**Sebastian: *Holding a ball of yarn* Here pretty kitty! *Makes kissing noises***

**Ciel: Excuse me for a moment. *leaps at the yarn and starts purring***

**Me: *sigh* disclaimer: I do not own Ciel, or Sebastian, just the plot, and the OC's that will appear in this story.**

Ciel stared at the snow leopard in the mirror. _That can't be me. Maybe this is a crazy, yet realistic dream. _He looked at his back, had thick blue-grey fur, similar to his hair color, but lighter with black spots, and he didn't have hair, he had fur! He had a thick tail longer than his body. He swished it back and forth before looking at his large paws when he remembered cats had retractable claws. He unsheathed and sheathed his black claws a few times.

Sebastian reached out to stroke Ciel, but the young demon scratched Sebastian on the face and knocked him down, "Don't touch me!" he snarled.

Ciel dropped onto all fours, it was more comfortable for him to stand like this, but it would take some getting used to, "You did this, didn't you Sebastian?" Ciel growled, his tail twitching in anger.

"No, my lord, I have absolutely nothing to do with this, your body is who to blame." Sebastian said as he stood, placing a hand on his cheek where Ciel had scratched him. He looked at his glove and sighed, there was a little bit of blood.

Ciel looked at his sides, "What would my body have to do with this? It was all you!"

"Oh dear, my gloves are dirty." Sebastian mumbled.

Ciel tried to walked to his butler but his front legs buckled beneath him and it looked like his was half laying down and half standing. His tail tip twitched as he tried to stand. He looked up at Sebastian, who was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Of course you did this! You love cats so much you wanted to change me into a cat so that you could be surrounded by those horrid creatures. Change me back NOW!" Ciel hissed, he tried walking closer to Sebastian and he managed to do that without falling this time.

"Young master, I already told you, I didn't change you into a beautiful, elegant, yet powerful and athletic snow leopard…" Sebastian talked as if Ciel's beautiful form had put him in a trance.

The young demon opened his mouth to argue but was interrupted by a knocking at the front door.

"You stay here, my elegant, beautiful, yet strong and athletic young master, I'll tell our visitor that you are ill." Sebastian took one last look at the young leopard before exiting the room and heading to the front door.

Ciel just now realized how stiff he was, so he stretched and listened to his butler's voice downstairs…

"_I need to speak with Ciel, is he here right now?" _A female voice with a strong Irish accent said.

"_I'm sorry, my young master is currently under the weather, he does not want anyone to see him because he is afraid they will catch the illness." _Sebastian spoke.

"_Are you sure? I don't catch illnesses that easily." _The women laughed.

"_My young master does not want anyone to see him right now, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave." _Sebastian said calmly.

"_I'm not leaving until I have spoken with Ciel. Don't worry, I have no intentions to harm him." _The woman spoke with a serious tone in her voice.

"_I cannot allow that, I'm sorry, but if you will not leave now, I'm afraid I'll have to force you to leave." _ Sebastian ordered.

Then Ciel caught a whiff of a familiar scent. _She's a demon! How does Sebastian not know that? I'll wait a little bit to see if Sebastian can figure it out. _A few minutes passed and the young demon could only hear them argue, Sebastian didn't ask the lady if she was human, so he walked to the door and stood on his back legs and tried to open the door with his paws, and when that didn't work, he tried using his claws to help him get a better grip on the handle. _How am I supposed get around when I can't even open doors? _He sighed as he dropped to his paws and prepared to knock the door down.

Sebastian heard the loud noise from upstairs, "What is my young master doing?" He asked himself.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called out from the balcony, "Haven't you noticed that our guest isn't human?"

The woman gasped. She had green eyes and red hair, she wore fancy dress clothes, which told Ciel that she was probably very rich like him, and they weren't exactly modest either. She looked to be in about her low to mid-twenties, but the young demon knew she was much, much, older than that.

"Y-Young master! I told you to stay in your room! It is unlike you to want to see others." Sebastian observed.

"That's Ciel? I expected him to look a little more human. But then again, the scent of demons was so strong here I'm pretty sure humans can smell it!" The woman laughed as she looked at Ciel standing on the railing.

Sebastian lunged at her, but she jumped out of the way, "Fox demons can hide their scent or change it to a mortal's." She explained. Sebastian threw some of his knives at her, but she caught most of them between her fingers, "Is that the best you've got? Pathetic! Do you call yourself a demon?"

She whipped out a handgun and shot 10 bullets at Sebastian, but the butler caught every single one of them, "Might I say the same for you?" He smirked.

Ciel laid down on the railing, this should be entertaining. The fight lasted a while, and surprisingly no one was hurt, they would always counter each other's attacks. He soon got bored, "ENOUGH OF THIS!"

The two stopped dead in their tracks, "I'll talk to this demon, only if she promises to be my maid."

The woman thought for a moment, "My name is Eveleen O'Connor."

"I could care less what your name is! If you want to talk to me so bad, then be my maid!" Ciel snarled, his tail twitching.

"Alright, I guess it's a deal then, Ciel Phantomhive."

**Ciel: *still playing with the yarn* How does she know my name?**

**Me: I dunno, you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**Sebastian: Aww, my beautiful and elegant, yet strong and athletic young master, I have to admit, you look absolutely adorable.**

**Ciel: Shut up! It's just yarn! **

**Sebastian: *pulls a camera out of nowhere and takes 5 pictures of Ciel*I'm hanging these above my dresser!**

**Me: I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as Sebastian loves his bocchan! Don't forget to review, and expect a new chapter soon!**


	6. His Master, Strongest Demon

**Me: So what do you think of Eveleen? **

**Sebastian: She hasn't been in the story less than one chapter, so why are you asking that?**

**Me: …IDK… I just wanted to know.**

**Sebastian: She stresses me out. *Gets a margarita***

**Me: Ya wanna know why I need a margarita more than you do?**

**Sebastian: Why?**

**Me: Cause when I was rewatching Kuroshitsuji II episode 12, my headphones broke, and the first time I watched it, the headphones I had before broke, and I only had them for 3 weeks too! Nyuuuuu!**

**Sebastian: …You can always buy new headphones.**

**Me: … disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just the plot and Eveleen.**

_She knows my name! _Ciel tightened his paws around the railing. _That can't be!_

"So… young master… I guess that's what I should start calling you… I do not think that this is the proper place to talk. Care to lead us to a different room?" Eveleen giggled. In some ways, she reminded Ciel of Madame Red, appearance wise. Except Eveleen's hair was darker and more of an orange color. And her eyes were green, and her clothes were a little too showy.

"Sebastian will be doing that, take her to the dining room, I'll… be down there in a minute." Ciel watched as Sebastian lead the Irish demon down the hall. He leaped off the railing and stalked down to his room. He didn't have to bother opening the door because it was on the ground. He crawled onto the window sill and stared outside.

_She knows my name. How? Sebastian, can you hear me? _Ciel rested his head on his paws.

_Yes, young master, I can hear you. I will try to find out. _The young demon heard them argue, but he tried his hardest not to pay attention.

After a while he heard Eveleen shout, "WHERE IS CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!? HE SAID HE WOULD TALK TO ME!"

"My young master can talk to you whenever he wants. He never said he was going to talk to you right away." Sebastian said calmly.

Ciel leaped down from the window sill and looked in the mirror. His left eye was blue and his right eye was purple like normal, his contract glowed brightly in the dark room, it was almost nine o'clock.

"If he wants to hear how I found out his name so bad, he needs to come down here so I can tell it to his furry little face!" Eveleen growled.

Ciel started to want to hear Eveleen was so eager to tell him. He also wanted to know how she found his name. So he headed to the dining room. On his way there he heard Sebastian's voice in his head. _Why did you want her as a maid, my lord? _

_I felt as though it would be good for me to be surrounded by demons. I could learn more that way._ Ciel answered.

"Finally fluffy arrives!" Eveleen cheered as the leopard walked into the room, "Why don't you change into your human form so I can see your real face?"

"I…er…can't really…" Ciel's ears turned hot with embarrassment.

"Oh so we're at that stage now are we? Well everyone goes through it so… nothing to be ashamed of. Unless your voice starts cracking and no one can take you seriously when you give orders." The Irish demon laughed.

"Ugh…" Ciel moaned. Was she making fun of him growing up?

"Would this interest you?" She reached down her shirt and Ciel thought that she was going to strip until she pulled her hand out. She was holding onto something.

_My ring!_

Eveleen leaned forward, "A little girl told me this was yours."

"H-How did you get that?" Ciel stuttered, his tail lashing.

"Oh, I might have hurt a few people, but they eventually gave it up." She put the ring on, but took it off when she realized that blue wasn't her color.

Ciel dropped to his stomach and hung his head, "Lizzie…"

"Young master… I'm so sorry." Sebastian dropped onto one knee and stared at the ground.

"Oh I never said I killed anyone. I just threatened to kill a girl with blonde hair and a squeaky voice and they gave it right up." Eveleen chuckled.

Ciel lifted his head, "Get rid of it." He ordered quietly.

"I went through all that trouble to get this ring for you and all-" Eveleen was interrupted by Ciel.

"I said, get rid of it." He ordered just above a whisper. He knocked it out of her hand and into the fireplace, "The me that owned that ring is six feet under now. I am no longer its master and am no longer earl Phantomhive." He paused for a moment, "I've let all that go."

"Well, that ring was one of the many reasons why I came here. I'll tell you how I've found you now." Eveleen began as Ciel leaped gracefully onto a red velvet chair and laid down.

"I come from Dublin, where Funtom toys are extremely popular. I don't think there is a single soul there that does not know your name. Anyways, I was reading the newspaper one morning, and there was an article in it saying that Ciel Phantomhive had died. I became interested and read more, I only read articles that interest me. It had said that after killing Alois Trancy, Ciel Phantomhive had mysteriously disappeared, many people believed he had committed suicide because when the authorities found him, his punishment would've been death, and it would've been easier to end his life himself instead of being tortured. It also mentioned that Ciel's butler had killed earl Alois's butler. I thought it sounded weird. So I traveled to London and found the Phantomhive manor to get more information from the people he was closest to.

I asked the servants there what had really happened. They claimed that their young master had killed himself to get out of being tortured. But I drew a few drops of blood from a little blonde haired girl who said she was his fiancée and they cracked. They told me that Ciel had not killed himself but instead spent a came back to the mansion and left the next morning. I started asking them more questions then. I had asked them if he seemed different. They all said yes. And the little blonde cutie said that you said something that she found quite strange. She said something like 'Maybe I'll change… just like that day'. She said that there was something a little weird about that. And she said you were wearing the ugliest thing she had every laid eyes on. But it matched your nails well. Another thing she said is that she saw your eyes change color, but she could've been hallucinating too.

That was enough information for me, I said that I wanted Ciel's ring. They wouldn't let me have it, but all I had to do was hurt the little girl a little more and they gave me it, plus a few pounds and I left to search for you. You weren't dead, and… you weren't human. That's what I got out of their answers. I searched England, Scotland, then traveled across the Irish sea to Northern Ireland. I finally found where I thought you might be. But to make sure you lived there, I sent out one of my spies to spend a night at the manor, and if he made it out alive, to tell me if anything weird happened while he was there-" Eveleen was interrupted by Ciel in the middle of her explanation.

"So that man, Brain McCormack I think his name was, was one of your spies?"

"Yes, McCormack works for me."

"But does he know you're a demon?" Ciel asked.

"Oh of course not," Eveleen laughed, "I dye my spy's hair color silver so that, since I cannot form a contract with more than one person at a time, I can find him easily. And once they've completed the task they are given, I kill them and eat their souls."

Ciel smirked, if he had been born a demon, he would've probably done the same with his 'pawns', use them until they were useless, then treat himself to their soul. But right now, he didn't have any pawns, except for Sebastian, and Sebastian is a demon, so it would've probably been considered cannibalism if Ciel had tried to eat his butler's soul, if he even had one.

"That explains how you found me," The young demon said, "but why were you searching for me in the first place?"

Eveleen began to explain, "Because your soul is unlike any other. I can sense that it has been shrouded in darkness, but it was not tainted by this darkness, and so, when you became a demon, since your soul is so strong, it makes you stronger. Something you probably don't know about demons is that the ladies want to find the strongest man possible to have as a mate. And you are stronger than almost all of the other demons. So once more female demons know of your existence, they are going to try to convince you to become their mate. I'm sure your probably thinking that you are so lucky and you wanna brag to all the other boys that girls are gonna swarm you and fight over you…"

Ciel gave Eveleen a 'really?-your-kidding-right?-why-would-I-brag-about-that?' look.

"But there is a downside to this. All of the male demons are going to be angry because you are stealing away their mate. If a female demon finds a stronger male, she will not hesitate to end her relationship with her mate for him. So male demons are going to try to kill you. But it shouldn't be a problem for a super-strong demon like you, right?" Now she was just flirting with him. She reached out with her hands and grasped his head. She gave a gentle kiss to his forehead before sitting down and glaring at Sebastian, who was furious with her.

"The females might even try to bear your children." She said in a sing-song voice, winking and twirling her finger at him. She started walking towards him and Ciel screamed and jumped behind the chair, "Don't you dare touch me! Not ever! I'm not old enough to be a father! No, no!"

"Oh don't worry, I would wait a few thousand years for that. But others might not, so I want to protect you from them and the angry male demons." Eveleen kneeled down in front of Ciel and began stroking his fur to help calm him down.

"Maybe my young master needs some tea to help calm him down." Sebastian finally spoke up, he kneeled down and scratched the base of Ciel's tail and he purred. He got up and went to go get the tea ready.

He soon came back with a cart and tea. Ciel sat up on the chair but then realized a huge problem: He didn't have hands!

"How am I supposed to drink this tea?" Ciel questioned.

"With your mouth, my beautiful and elegant, yet strong and athletic young master." Sebastian answered.

"But, that's how I normally drink tea." Ciel said.

"I did not mean it like that, my lord. You must use your tongue." Sebastian imitated how cats lap up water with his tongue.

"You're kidding, right?" Ciel stared down at the tea. It smelled like earl grey.

"No young master, I am not. Please try it." Sebastian sighed.

Ciel put his paws on the cart so he could reach the tea. Except he had put too much weight on his paws and pushed the cart over. He wasn't fast enough and fell into the mess. Eveleen started laughing and Sebastian wrapped his arms around Ciel to help him stand.

"Oh young master, you're so clumsy!" Sebastian chuckled.

"Stop it right now Sebastian or I'll-" but then Sebastian started scratching the base of his tail, "That feels good!" Ciel purred. Sebastian stood up and cleaned the mess, "Sebastian, I'm not as tired tonight, I want to go to bed later." Ciel ordered.

_So our time of peace has passed, huh?_ Ciel leaped into the chair.

_It seems that you are correct, my lord._

**Me: *panting* that took all day, my mom wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't work on it. But at least I got a laugh from the thought of Ciel being followed by fangirls and haterboys.**

**Ciel: Cover up your breasts will ya?**

**Eveleen: You don't like my style?**

**Me: Your like Madame Red and Rao from Okami's child! And your like the playboy bunny of Kuroshitsuji! I feel bad for Ciel.**

**Sebastian: That's what I was thinking.**

**Me: I listened to Three Days Grace's new single "Chalk Outline" and "All I Need To Be" by Fireflight while I typed. I'm one of the only people I know who can listen to a single song for hours straight and not get sick of it. I just felt like mentioning that… so please review and tell me what you thought!**


	7. His Master, Cruel

**Me: Sorry for not updating so soon, I was really feeling like crap. Apparently I have chest wall pains from zip lining. It sucks. And then I went school clothes shopping…**

**Eveleen: … Well can I have a certain 13-year-old impregnate me by the end of the story?**

**Me: Do you think Ciel's actually gonna do that? Disclaimer: I don't own Ciel or Sebastian, just the plot and Eveleen.**

**Eveleen: Oh yus he will, I may have to rape him but I'll get pregnant with his child sooner or later! *Rubs hands together***

**Me: You're horrible…**

A week had passed since Ciel met Eveleen, he was still a Snow leopard and was starting to learn to live with being one. The thing he enjoyed most about being a Snow leopard was the fact that he had sharp claws. He started counting how many times his claws could've came in handy when he was human, and there was a lot.

"Is there anything you need…" Eveleen paused to laugh a little as she stroked his fur, "…Young Master?"

"No, there isn't now get off me!" He spat at her.

She just pulled him closer to her chest, and Ciel did NOT like where his head had ended up, "Oh, come now… Is that any way to talk to your mate?"

"We aren't mates, now let me go or I'll kick you out of this mansion!" Ciel's voice was muffled slightly by her breasts.

Eveleen let go almost immediately, she really wanted to stay with Ciel many millennia, so she better not get on his bad side. The young demon leaped out of her arms and stretched. Sebastian had gone out and bought him a ball of yarn, but Ciel only toyed with it when he was bored. He sighed as he batted it around with his paws. He couldn't wait until he regained his human form, he was sick of being treated like a baby and not being able to open doors and drink tea without splashing it all over or pushing over the cart. What was worse, he was only two feet at his shoulders! And he thought being five feet tall was bad. His tail tip twitched at the thought of him being so short.

Sebastian walked into the room and dangled a cat toy in front of Ciel's face. Ciel flattened his ears in disgust, "How old do you think I am Sebastian?"

"No cat's too old to play with a toy!" Sebastian smiled playfully, trying to get Ciel to pounce on it. Ciel just sat down, licked his paw and rubbed it on his face. He knocked the cat toy out of Sebastian's hand and lashed out at his butler but Sebastian caught his paw, "Now now, my beautiful and elegant yet strong and athletic young master!"

Ciel jerked his paw out of Sebastian's hand and turned around. His ears pricked when he heard dull thumping on the mansion's walls. Sebastian and Eveleen turned their heads to the wall, and suddenly, a rather short figure shot through the window.

"Where is he?" A girl who looked around Ciel's age (of course she wasn't though) with short, wavy brown hair demanded, "He isn't that filthy cat is he?" Ciel growled, he knew the girl was talking about him.

Eveleen was about to say something, but the girl interrupted her, "I absolutely **hate** cats!"

This made the demons' eyes flash pink, even Ciel's, he _was_ a cat, after all, "Pardon?" Sebastian asked angrily.

"I said I hate cats, dumbass! But I guess I'll have to learn to live with it, cause fluffy's gonna be my mate." The girl snarled.

Eveleen was about to attack, but Sebastian held up a hand, "What is there to hate about cats?" He grabbed the fur on Ciel's cheeks, "They have the softest fur…" Ciel shook his head, but Sebastian pried his eyelids apart, "…the most dazzling eyes…"

"Sebastian!" Ciel growled.

Sebastian ignored his master and ran his hand down Ciel's underside, "… slender bodies…" The young leopard tried kicking Sebastian between the legs, but the demon was too fast and grabbed Ciel's front paw and squeezed it, forcing his shiny black claws out of his large paw, "… nail sharp claws…" Ciel tried swatting at Sebastian, but that didn't work either. Sebastian pulled the young demon's lips back. He smiled and laughed a little when he noticed how large his master's teeth were, "… fangs li-"

The two heard a scream emit from Eveleen as she pounced on the girl and pinned her to the ground, "I can't even look at you anymore!" She growled.

"What do you mean? I'm adorable!" The girl smirked, eyes flashing pink.

"Shut your fucking mouth, bitch! You go find your own goddamn mate, Ciel Phantomhive is already claimed!" The fox snarled.

"So that filthy cat is actually the Queen's Rottweiler? Heh… is that why I feel the urge to have him as a mate?" She struggled underneath the Irish demon but couldn't get free.

"You will _not_ be my mate!" Ciel growled to the girl, "No words will convince me to be yours!" He turned to Sebastian, "Kill this demon!" He ordered, his contract eye glowing and his left eye turning pink to add emphasis to his order.

Sebastian got down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord."

Eveleen held the little demon up so Sebastian could strike the final blow, "Damn it all!" The girl screamed as Sebastian tortured her, blood staining the floor, walls, and windows red.

"What are you doing?" She whispered, pausing to cough up blood, "If Ciel… Phantom-" She coughed up more blood, "…wants me dead… he should… kill me him…self…" Eveleen let her go and the girl fell to the ground but caught herself with one hand and slowly stood up, fighting not to fall over again.

"COME AT ME PHANTOMHIVE!" She shouted as loud as her body allowed her to. But instead of Ciel, Sebastian stabbed her in the stomach.

"My master's orders are final. _I_ kill you." The girl stared at Ciel in dismay, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Then she fell to the ground in a bloody heap, dead.

There was silence for at least 2 minutes but Ciel broke it, "Sebastian, bury this demon outside, far away from here. Eveleen, clean up the mess." He ordered. He took one last look at the scene before walking to his room. He leaped onto his bed and stared at the full moon.

_That girl…_ Her voice rang in his head, "So that filthy cat is the Queen's Rottweiler?" _She's wrong. I am not the Queen's guard dog. I am something much more. Much greater. There aren't many who understand… _His claws dug into the sheets …_Just what exactly a demon is._

He suddenly fell into a deep sleep. Sebastian and Eveleen stood outside his room, taking turns knocking on the door, "Young master?" Sebastian asked. They got tired of knocking and opened the door a tiny bit.

"Young master?" They whispered in unison. But then they saw that he was fast asleep, "It is unlike the young master to sleep like this." Sebastian observed. He lifted the young leopard up and rested his head on the pillow.

Sebastian lifted up the candle and said, "Good night, my lord." Before stroking the young demon's ears and carrying the candle out of the room. Eveleen gave him a little scratch on the top of his head and followed Sebastian out.

* * *

Sebastian walked into the room and opened the curtains. "Good morning young master." Ciel opened his eyes.

"Oh dear, what have we here?" Sebastian sighed.

"Whatever do you mean, Sebastian?" Ciel moaned groggily.

"Why, it appears that you are no longer a Snow leopard, my lord." Sebastian pouted in his head. Ciel was absolutely _adorable_ as a Snow leopard.

The young demon looked at his hands. No fur. But his nails were a little longer than usual and had sharpened themselves into claws. _Must have been from the Snow leopard_, Ciel sat up and stretched.

"I say!" Sebastian gasped.

"What is it now?" Ciel asked irritability.

"We must dress you this instant!"

**Me: Lame ending, but I had absolutely no idea how to end it. And for those of you who are disappointed for me changing Ciel back so quickly, I have to move the plot along. *Puts hands in pockets* hey, where did my iPod go?**

**Ciel: *singing "What I've Overcome" in the background* **

**Me: *sigh* I have my answer.**

**Sebastian: Bocchan wished me to inform you that he stole your iPod as revenge for turning to him into Snow leopard.**

**Me: The bastard. *Yelling* I was gonna turn you into a wolf but I had a very hard time picturing you as a canine! Just be thankful that I didn't turn you into a domestic housecat! You'll be thankful to me for giving you those claws sooner or later.**

**Ciel: *singing louder* **_**-You'd see the battle scars!**_

_**If only your words can explain**_

_**How good it feels to finally break the chains**_

_**I'm not what I have done**_

_**I'm what I've overcome!**_

**Me: *facepalm* I really don't know a lot of guys who sing rock songs sung by girls. Ciel's the first actually. Wait until he starts singing "Hollow" by Submersed. *Turns to Sebastian* I'll bet you 10 pounds that he won't be able to make the high notes without getting kicked in the nuts. And about that one part where Eve was screaming at the demon girl, my mom had Real Housewives of New York City on when I thought of that part. Lol Real Demonesses of Belfast. Well I hope you enjoyed, I had a very bad case of writer's block, that's one of the reasons it took so long. So don't forget to review and tell me how I did!**


	8. His Master, On A Date

**Ciel: *On the ground in a little ball***

**Me: *holding out hand* Where's my ten pounds?**

**Sebastian: *sigh* Here you go**

**Me: *counting the money* You cheater! This is nine pounds!**

**Sebastian: I was hoping you wouldn't notice.**

**Ciel: *High voice* Ow… that hurt… real bad.**

**Me: Okay just a warning for you guys. (It's not what you think. You don't have to be prepared to have a major nosebleed) This chapter might be a little confusing because It starts out following Ciel, then it follows Eveleen, then back to Ciel. Just thought I'd let you know that. Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen and this story. Enjoy!**

"So I have changed back." Ciel looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing the same outfit he wore the day he left London. He looked at his nails -no, _claws_- again, "Where did these come from?" He asked his butler.

"Perhaps from being a Snow leopard, young master." Sebastian held out his hand, "May I have a better look?"

Ciel placed his small hand on Sebastian's. The elder demon examined the claws carefully, only to have Ciel dig his them into his hand and drawing a fair amount of blood.

"Young master?" Sebastian gasped.

"It seems they are sharp enough." Ciel said, looking at the blood on his claws, "They would make a halfway decent weapon."

He heard a knocking on the door, "Come in."

"So the young master is awake? Last night you were-" Eveleen cut herself off with a gasp, "He's even cuter in person!" She pulled and squeezed his cheeks, "Did I ever tell you how much I _love_ boys with that hairstyle?" She fiddled with his bangs.

"Sebastian" Ciel sighed, "Where is my tea?" Eveleen continued to fiddle with his hair.

"I wouldn't think you would need it this morning, sir. You are a demon after all." Sebastian said, as emotionless as ever.

"Go put on a maid's outfit." Ciel told Eveleen as he walked out of the room, closing the door gently behind him.

As soon as she thought her young master was far enough away, she told Sebastian who was making the bed, "I want to do something nice for the young master, maybe he would like me more."

"I'm sure the young master would like you more if you left him alone." Sebastian didn't even bother to look away from the bed.

Eveleen completely ignored Sebastian, "What is his favorite kind of rose?"

"Young master loves his white roses." The butler answered.

"Then I'm going to go out and buy Ciel a bouquet of white roses. Then we will have a candle lit dinner in the dining room together! And I'll cook him all the food!" Eveleen cheered.

Sebastian took out his handkerchief and waved it around. It turned into a bouquet of beautiful white roses, "If I do that, it'll seem like I don't care!" She hissed at the butler, "I'll go out to a flower shop and buy roses with my own money!"

Sebastian ignored her and put the roses in a vase and set it down on the dresser. He silently walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hey is that any way to treat a lady? Huh? Just ignoring her?!" Eveleen screeched.

_I'll go out right now_. She grabbed her coat and headed out. It was October and it was a chilly day. When she got into town, she looked around for a nursery. She eventually found one called "Main Street Flowers". The Irish demon headed in.

There were lots of different kinds of flowers, Lilies, Daffodils, Pansies, Tulips, Impatiens, and in the back corner, there were roses. She kneeled down and looked through them.

"Excuse me, milady." A deep voice startled her. She looked up and saw a man with dirty blonde hair slicked back. He wore a black suit and had brownish gold eyes.

"Yes?" She asked, standing up. There was something not right about him, she could smell it.

"Was there a certain kind of rose you were looking for?" He asked.

"Yes, actually. I was looking for white roses. Do you have some?"

"Not out here no, but I do have some in the back that I have yet to put out." He opened the door to the back greenhouse, "This way, milady."

_It's okay. I'm a demon, if he tries anything, I'll kill him. _She walked through the door. She could tell that he was… different. But the scent of flowers was so strong, she couldn't make out what was different about him.

"What are those?" Eveleen asked, pointing to unnaturally colored roses.

"Oh those? They are my special roses. I keep them here where they will be happy and healthy." He explained. He led her to the white roses and she picked out the most beautiful roses there were and paid for them.

"You know, you are a very attractive young lady." The man observed.

"Oh, thank you. But I'm afraid I'm already married." She lied, "You see, I'm buying these roses for our date."

"Is that so? Well then where is your wedding ring?" He took her hand.

"Oh I left it at home. I didn't want it to get dirty while picking out the roses." Eveleen lied. She was actually pretty convincing. And it seemed that the man bought it.

"I see. Well, have a nice day milady."

"Thank you." She headed back to the mansion. _That was weird. Now how do I get in without Ciel noticing me? Just walk into the servants' hall I guess. _She went inside the mansion and set the roses down. She cut them carefully and tied them together with a blue ribbon the color of Ciel's (normal) eye. She placed them into a beautiful glass vase filled with water. _Now I'll have to wait for sundown._

"Young master!" Eveleen cheered.

"What is it? You're not in your maid's outfit!" Ciel sighed, resting his head on his hand.

"Could you, come down to the dining room, for a moment? Please?" The Irish demon asked.

Eveleen opened the door.

"This is…!" Ciel gasped. The table had a white table cloth and lots of food on it. In the center was a bouquet of beautiful white roses (the ones Eveleen picked out) and a candle. All of the curtains were pulled back and the full moon was just rising. It looked truly romantic.

"Do you like it? It's for you. I have prepared us a full three course meal too. And the moon is still full so that just adds a romantic feel to this." Eveleen giggled.

"But… you… how can I…?" Ciel couldn't even find the right words. _I can't do this with my _maid_! It is absolutely wrong!_ _And with Eveleen of all people! She's just so… so… I don't even _like_ her let alone _love_ her!_

"I thought that since you are a cat, you would like seafood better. So I made us crab cakes, steamed Maine lobster tails, grilled Alaskan salmon, and baked Pacific cod." The Irish demon giggled.

"…" Ciel was speechless. _Damn her! She must have lost her mind. _Ciel slapped her, his claws drawing blood from her cheek.

"Young master?" She gasped. The young demon just stayed quiet. He walked over to the chair facing the wall and sat down and began to pick at the crab cakes. Eveleen sighed and took the other chair.

"I have a question for you." Ciel stated after a few minutes of complete silence. He ate the piece of crab cake on his fork.

Eveleen gasped and put her hands together, "Really?! What is it?"

"Can demons actually taste human food?" Ciel asked.

Eveleen slid down in her chair, "Oh." She said in disgust, she had other questions in mind, "We can taste human food. But it doesn't satisfy our hunger. We have to eat human souls for that to happen."

Ciel continued eating the food. Neither of them spoke for a long time. _If she was trying to get me to like her, it was a mistake, I hate her. _He threw his fork at her, but she caught it between her fingers.

"How dare you? To think that you of all people would throw a fork at me, while we're eating! Revolting!" Eveleen screeched. Ciel just lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh I'm sorry for my yelling. That's not very lady-like is it?" The Irish demon apologized.

"I'm finished." Ciel stood up, "For your punishment, I will have you clean this up and do the laundry for a week, not Sebastian." He walked out of the room and called for Sebastian.

Eveleen sighed. "Love you too." She whispered.

"Get my evening bath ready, Sebastian." Ciel ordered.

"Right away, my lord." Sebastian quickly filled the tub.

After giving his master a bath, Sebastian brushed the young demon's teeth when he noticed something, "What have we here? Young master, do you mind opening your mouth a little wider?"

Ciel opened his mouth. Sebastian had noticed that Ciel's canine teeth had sharpened themselves. He pressed his finger against one of Ciel's teeth and found a small amount of blood on his finger. Sebastian smirked and licked the blood off.

"Good night, my lord, sleep well." Sebastian closed the curtains and took the candle out of the bedroom. Ciel had a hard time falling asleep, he just… wasn't tired. It took him quite a few hours before he finally fell asleep…

**Me: Okay another lame ending. I'm really not good at endings. *sigh* Oh well, I'll promise they'll start getting a little better here soon.**

**Eve: It was just the two of us! I can't believe I pulled that off! Yippee!**

**Ciel: You know I hate you, right?**

**Eve: *sobs* I tried soo hard!**

**Me: I can't believe Ciel fell asleep listening to "Unknown Soldier" by Breaking Benjamin! Well… heh… I once fell asleep listening to "Lacrimosa" by Kalafina and "Rebirthing" by Skillet. I actually did that when I was camping. The funniest thing was, I didn't even have weird dreams those nights! I heard you got weird dreams if you fall asleep listening to music.**

**Ciel: Well, I did have a dream that I was a character from Angel Beats! When I fell asleep to that song.**

**Me: lol You're not the only one who's had a dream about Angel Beats! Before. Don't forget to review and tell me how I did on this chapter.**


	9. His Master, Going Out

**Me: I just got back from the party and it was a lot of fun! The hosts have a dog that tried to have leg sex with me whenever I walked by it.**

**Sebastian: Zoophilia. **

**Me: They had fireworks and a chocolate fondue pot and shooting bacon!**

**Ciel: OOOooh **_**ChOcOlAtE~!**_

**Me: But then my dad got absolutely wasted from the liquor he was drinking. He passed out sprawled on the ground by the car. I could tell he was drunk when he went out goose hunting with the host. We had to leave early cause of that. He was all like "Kim (my mom's name) get in the fucking car" and "What the hell's going on? This is all fucked!" My mom told him to watch his language.**

**Eve: Sounds like something I would do.**

**Me: What tell someone to watch their language?**

**Eve: No get drunk and be bossy. Heh… well Ciel? How about it?**

**Ciel: c HoCoLaTe~ WhErE iS iT~?**

**Me: There is no chocolate. And no drunken Eves are allowed. Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eve and this story. Enjoy!**

Ciel woke up a little earlier than he was supposed to. He slowly turned his head and saw the unthinkable…

_Eveleen was in his bed!_

He reached under his pillow and whipped out a handgun and pointed it at her. Eveleen got up and stretched. Ciel shoved the gun up her throat and pulled the trigger. Sebastian ran into the room and saw what had caused Ciel to shoot her.

"Oh my. Young master, could you have possibly-" Sebastian gasped, rubbing his nose.

"Are you saying you think that _I_… how foolish!" He kicked Eveleen off his bed and she stood up.

"What was that for?" She yelled.

"Want me to shoot you again?" Ciel asked darkly, his eyes glowing pink.

The Irish demon took a few steps back, "No." Ciel just kept on shooting her until he ran out of bullets.

"Husband and wife should always sleep together!" Eveleen screamed. Ciel reached into his drawer and grabbed more bullets.

"WE. ARE. NOT. MARRIED!" he shot again and again and again, only to run out ammunition, "God damn!" He cursed, reaching into his drawers and finding no bullets.

"I'll do anything if you let me stay with you! Anything I say!" Eveleen pleaded as she crawled up to his feet. He slapped her with such force, she hit her head on the wall and laid sprawled out on the ground.

Ciel wrapped his fingers around her neck and lifted her into the air. He squeezed hard, his claws drawing lots of blood. Eveleen screamed out in pain, "Killing you would be too much of a bother. You could still be useful to me. But still," He pulled her closer to his body, "Nothing can wake one up more than the smell of demon blood." He threw her across the room and she slid to Sebastian's feet.

Sebastian stood motionless, staring at his master. Ciel stared back, his blood red gaze bore into Sebastian's eyes. The butler walked passed his master, trying hard to hold back a shudder as Ciel's crimson eyes followed him. He tried to calm himself down by getting the image of Ciel falling into a purring, furry heap as he scratched the base of the young demon's tail.

Ciel growled like a Snow leopard, making Sebastian unable to contain his shudder. He wiped up the blood and got Ciel dressed. The young demon reached into his nightstand and pulled out his eye patch and put it on.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked.

"I want to go out today." Ciel stated.

"…Very well, my lord." Sebastian knew it was useless trying to convince him not to go out. He would just get slapped, because his young master was in a very aggressive mood.

Eveleen slowly sat up, "There was something strange about the man who runs 'Main Street Flowers'. He didn't seem exactly human. I wanted to go back and check it out, but I was a bit wary of what would happen if I did." She warned.

Ciel wore a black cloak that clasped at his neck. It went down to his ankles and covered his entire body save his head. It had a hood for that. The hood hid Ciel's face well. He grabbed a walking stick with a skull on the top and headed out with Sebastian wore a black trench coat and a top hat, he also messed with his bangs to keep people from recognizing him as Ciel Phantomhive's butler, murderer of Claude Faustus, butler of the Trancy household.

"Where exactly are going, young master?" Sebastian inquired.

"To 'Main Street Flowers', I need to see what Eveleen means by 'different'." Ciel explained.

* * *

Ciel walked down the sidewalk, Sebastian at his side. He knew that they would be most likely up against another demon. But he wasn't worried, he was one of the strongest demons in the world, after all.

He looked to his left and saw a few kids playing in front of an orphanage. It made him think. If he wasn't kidnapped by the cults the night the Phantomhive manor burnt down, his life would've been very different. The night still haunted his dreams. His father, sitting in that chair while being engulfed in flames. It shook Ciel to the bone every time he thought about it.

"Hey!" A voice startled him, he looked down and saw a small kid with dirty blonde hair tugged on his cloak. He only looked about three or four, "I know that face!" Ciel gasped. _Does this child actually know wh-_

"My parents told me all about you. You're the boy who makes all the candy and toys, aren't you?"

**Me: So there we have a better ending. See I told you I would improve on my endings!**

**Sebastian: My, look at the time, it's 12:30, school will start day after tomorrow, and you need to catch up on your sleep.**

**Me: Like hell I'm going to bed now. It's the last night my mom doesn't care that I'm on my laptop this late! Gotta make tonight count, ya know!**

**Ciel: *stuffing his face with chocolate* **

**Me: Shit, now we're gonna have to deal with a hyper Ciel. You didn't give him my bottle of Mt. Dew did you?**

**Sebastian: *giggles* He asked for it. What kind of butler would I be if I didn't give him the Mt. Dew?**

**Me: *shaking head* Shit, shit, shit, shit ,shit.**

**Ciel: *having a sugar rush moment***

**Me: Sorry this was so short, I just wanted to get in another chapter today before I go to bed. I'll try to get two or more chapters in tomorrow too, since it's the last day of my summer vacation. (probably everyone who's reading this has already started school but in Michigan, we get out in the middle of June and start after Labor Day, which is tomorrow) So review and tell me how I did!**


	10. His Master, Insane

**Eve: Okay, to get Ciel to calm down, I gave him a little "sleeping potion".**

**Ciel: *stumbling* Sebastian, I thought I told **_**you**_** that we live in a candy store.**

**Me: What might the ingredients be?**

**Eve: *sob* Catnip Tequila! **

**Me: Damn it! Now we have a drunk Ciel! WTF!**

**Sebastian: I told **_**you**_** young master, we don't live in a candy store, we live in a mansion.**

**Ciel: *couldn't get any more serious* But I thought I told **_**you**_** to throw the chickens into the pretzel cages. We don't need free range chickens running around eating our Noah's Ark toy. **

**Sebastian: *sigh* Once bocchan's intoxicated, there is no arguing with him. Believe it or not he slaps harder.**

**Me: Why did you get Ciel drunk, Eveleen?**

**Eve: Reasons, teehee!**

**Me: Even drunk Ciel won't do that. Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen and this story.**

Ciel took a few steps back. He was in shock.

"My mummy and daddy said that you were dead. But I don't get what dead means exactly. They told me it's where you go to sleep and never wake up for a very long, long, long time. But you weren't tired, were you?" The little boy held his hands behind his back and tried to act like a gentleman.

Ciel smirked, "Maybe I wasn't. If you're here, then where are your parents?" He asked. He knew that they were either dead or they gave him up for some reason, but he didn't want to use the words 'dead' or 'gave you up'.

"Well, they went out flower shopping, but they never came back. Some nice people came to the house and told me to come live with them for a while until mummy and daddy come back to get me. They told me that they might be a while though. Of course I was really scared, so I went with them." The little boy explained.

"What is your name?" Ciel asked. Now he knew exactly what happened to them.

"Jeremy! Teehee! What's yours? Can we be friends?" Jeremy giggled.

"Mine is Ciel. But I don't have time for friends. After what happened to me years ago, I am unable to have friends, people who care about me and always want to make me laugh or smile." Ciel sighed, replaying that night in his head.

"Oh. Well what happened? I bet I could make you feel better! I bet a good laugh will take your mind off of things. That's what my parents always tell me!" Jeremy tried to give Ciel a hug, but since he was so little and only reached the young demon's waist, it wasn't much of a hug.

"What is laughing?" Ciel asked, having a moment of nostalgia.

"?" Jeremy didn't understand what Ciel meant by that.

"I think what happened that night might a little too gruesome for a kid like you." The young demon sighed.

"Oh please. My parents told me that I'm the bravest person in the world! Just please, tell me Mr. Ciel, sir." Jeremy begged, tugging Ciel's cloak.

"Fine…" Ciel explained every detail he could remember, everything from the heat, to the look of the mansion as it was incinerating. He stopped when he saw tears start to roll down Jeremy's chubby cheeks.

"I told you, the story is-" Ciel was interrupted by Jeremy.

"It's not that! So why didn't your mummy and daddy and doggy come out of the mansion? Were they trying to roast marshmallows?" Jeremy asked.

"Well… my mummy and daddy…" Ciel sighed, "You're too young to understand, kid. Sebastian, we've wasted enough time here, let's head to that flower shop."

"Where are you going, Mr. Ciel, sir?" Jeremy asked.

"That's none of your business. Why don't you go play with the other kids? Just don't tell anyone who I am or that you were talking to me, okay?" Ciel faked a smile.

"Sir yes sir!" Jeremy imitated a salute.

He heard one of the kids there ask Jeremy, "Who were you talking to?"

"A doggy." Jeremy said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"We need to move faster." Ciel ordered, jumping into Sebastian's arms. Sebastian jumped onto the rooftops of the buildings and headed to Main street, where the flower shop should be. They stopped in front of the building and were about to head in when they heard screaming.

"Stop in the name of Her Majesty Queen Victoria!" A man yelled.

"Huh? What is this?" Ciel growled.

"Young master!" Sebastian whispered as the men restrained him and Ciel.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are under arrest for the murder of the earl Trancy Alois Trancy. You have committed a felony that can only be atoned by death. You have the right to remain silent." One man stated.

Ciel growled under his breath. _Fine, let them take me away. They _will_ regret messing with Ciel Phantomhive soon enough._ He saw Sebastian's eyes flash pink for a second. He was cuffed and stuffed into the carriage.

He was taken to a torture chamber. His hands were shackled to the wall above his head. His feet were chained to the wall and so was his neck. There was a man with a gun plus a few more people going to watch his "execution".

The man lifted Ciel's chin with the barrel of his gun, "Such a beautiful young boy, you had your whole life ahead of you. What could've possibly corrupted you to do such a thing?" He teased.

"You will find out soon enough, that I assure you of." Ciel smirked.

"You thought you could run from us, didn't you?"

"No I didn't, I knew I would be caught sooner or later."

"So what was the point of running away?"

"Heh, I didn't belong in London… not after _that _night." Ciel answered.

"You know many people thought you committed suicide, but we were still sent out to find you in case you didn't."

"Yes I am highly aware of that."

The man took a few steps back and pointed his gun, "Any last words, Ciel Phantomhive."

Ciel held back a laugh, "Just try to kill me. Nothing you humans make can kill something like me! Your attempts should be hilarious."

"You've lost your mind, brat!" The man shot the gun, and Ciel's blood splattered on the wall behind him.

"Have a good trip to hell!" He laughed.

He was scared half to death when Ciel started laughing like a maniac, blood oozing out of his mouth. The man started screaming and so did the crowd.

"I told you!" Ciel said, half laughing, "Your attempts were even more hilarious than I thought they would be."

"Stop it, stop it!" The man screamed, covering his ears.

"Enough stalling, Ciel." He told himself. One by one he broke the chains off the wall like they were hot butter, "One thing I forgot to mention to Sebastian was…"

He paused and laughed when he heard the man start screaming, "Have mercy! Have mercy! Have mercy!"

His eye patch slipped off his head, revealing the rune in his right eye. His eyes started glowing pink, "…When I am hungry… I lose control of my mind and start acting like a maniac. And right now… I AM ABSOLUTLY STARVING!"

**Me: So there you have it, chapter 10. Sorry it was another short one. And if you thought Ciel was acting a little OOC in this chapter, there is a very logical explanation for that, he was freaking starving for human souls and he loses his mind when he gets hungry.**

**Ciel: *still drunk* Where is the enchiladas I ordered you to make?**

**Me: You never told me to make enchiladas, and you don't even like spicy food!**

**Ciel: Ugh… I'll go make them myself then.**

**Sebastian: *grabs Ciel* I think you might be a little too tired for that. Why don't you go lay down for a little while.**

**{{5 minutes later}}**

**Ciel: *passed out of the couch***

**Me: Oh good! He's out!**

**Eve: Now I can do stuff to him!**

**Me: No. Just, no. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review to tell me how I did.**


	11. His Master, Maniacal

**Me: *listening to "Those Who Wait"***

**Ciel: Ugh, what happened?**

**Me: …You were given a sleeping potion…**

**Ciel: Then why do I feel like I've been kicked by a horse?**

**Me: … That's one of the side effects…?**

**Eve: You have a hangover. You got it from drinking Sebastian's Catnip Tequila which has a TON of alcohol in it. You got so drunk you passed out on the couch**

**Ciel: Idiots… I'm not even old enough to drink.**

**Me: You're 137 years old, I think you can drink. Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen and this story. And a little warning, this chapter is pretty gruesome, cause Ciel has basically lost his mind to hunger. And he's killing people in very… violent… ways. I'll try not to be so descriptive just for people who are easily disturbed, but still…**

Ciel licked up the blood on his mouth.

"Is this why the Phantomhives are so secretive? They aren't human?" A lady in the audience asked. Ciel just ignored her and everyone else's words. He used his powers to make the candles go out, making the room very dark, but his demon eyes could see very well in the dark. He enjoyed all the paranoid screams, but the doors were locked tight, so no one could get out.

They heard the man scream out in pain as Ciel tortured him, ripping him open with his claws, tearing him limb for limb, and then violently consuming his soul. It didn't fill him up all the way, but he knew that he sadly couldn't let all these people live because they witnessed this. He had already made that mistake once and cannot make it again. The candles lit themselves again and everyone screamed at the horrible sight. Ciel compared it to the lady he saw killed by the queer Shinigami Grell Sutcliff's chainsaw death scythe. Back when he saw the sight, it made him lose his lunch, but he could stomach it now that he was a demon.

He killed off the people as fast as he could, but sadly, the fastest way was the bloodiest way. He ate every last soul and licked every last drop of blood off his face and hands. He then realized how much he loved the taste of human blood, and their souls tasted even better. He was full right now, but he almost felt like he couldn't wait until he was hungry again so he could taste those wonderful tastes again.

"Those who torment a Phantomhive will get tormented themselves." Ciel told the corpses lying on the ground. He quickly cleaned up the room, leaving the blood on the wall he was chained too. He ripped off the shackles on his wrists, ankles and neck and repaired them so that it looked like nothing happened. He had done all this in a matter of 5 minutes because of his demonic speed.

He picked the lock on the door and walked out. _Sebastian, why haven't you come yet? _He snarled into his butler's mind. _I expected you to come!_

_I am so sorry, my young master. I had a rather difficult time reaching you. I will come get you now. _

"You there!" A deep voice shouted, two men with guns were running at Ciel. The young demon jumped over them and bit down hard onto one of the men's neck, eating his soul. Sebastian appeared and gasped loudly when he saw his young master.

"Eat that man's soul, Sebastian! This is an order!" Ciel's contract glowed.

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian chased after the other man and killed him.

"We can't have any survivors. Kill anyone that comes at us!" Ciel ordered. Sebastian really didn't know what to think right now. It almost seemed like his young master was more of a demon than_ he_ was!

The elder demon grabbed his young master and carried him back to the mansion. Luckily, no one came after them. Sebastian was… frightened… by Ciel.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Eveleen exclaimed, "What the hell happened?"

"I believe the young master has acquired a hunger for souls and blood. He may have gone mad due to his hunger." Sebastian informed, "He is exhausted now, which is normal for a demon his age to be after eating so many souls."

Sebastian removed the bloodstain cloak and gave it to Eveleen to wash. He cleaned up Ciel's face and laid him down in his bed. _Sebastian, what are we going to do when I wake up?_

_You're asking for my opinion, young master?_

Ciel stayed quiet. _Young master?_

_I want to go to that flower shop, I do not believe the police will arrest us this time. I killed them all._

_So is that what you did? I sensed an anger in you after we were separated._

_Yes. I killed every last one of them. And ate all of their souls._

_How did it taste, my lord._

_Wonderful. Better than anything I have ever had in my entire life. I cannot wait until I am able to eat more._

Sebastian didn't know how to respond to that.

_Sebastian? My powers have come in._

_T-That's wonderful, my young lord. _

_Are you truly afraid of me? You will not lie to me._

_I cannot lie to you. I do fear you young master. Although 'fear' is not an emotion I am familiar with. It is a confusing emotion. Something that typically only humans feel. _

_I see. It seems as if I have forgotten how to feel that emotion. I fear nothing, and I know that mortals fear me._

_I'm sure they do, young master. You must rest now. You've eaten more souls than most demons eat in one sitting, I'm afraid you may be asleep for a while._

_Very well Sebastian, but I expect a cup of earl grey when I awake._

_Yes, my lord._ Sebastian stood and pulled the curtains over the windows. He carried the candle out of the room and left his young master to rest…

**Me: Okay, I have just officially made myself scared of Ciel. That end part where Ciel was asleep and he was having a conversation with Sebastian, something similar to that happened in Kuroshitsuji II episode 2, just in case you were thinking that it wasn't possible that Ciel was uh…mind…talking (?) with Sebastian while asleep.**

**Sebastian: *Singing some random Evanescence song to Ciel as a lullaby* **

**Me: You can actually sing Sebastian. BTW, I listened to your character song and it's pretty epic. So I was thinking about doing a crossover oneshot between Kuroshitsuji and Angel Beats! (Since the anime has been on my mind a lot lately). I will try to post it today. But I might not. Don't forget to review to tell me how I did!**


	12. His Master, Awakening

**Me: *Mopey like* Guten tag, everyone. Today sucks.**

**Sebastian: Why? **

**Me: I figured out that I suffer from a Generalized Anxiety Disorder (GAD). I looked it up and I have ALL of the symptoms listed. My mom made an appointment with a doctor who specializes in treating patients with GAD. But I do have problems concentrating, I have problems falling asleep, I can get easily startled by a number of things (mostly loud things. Like gunshots, old trucks backfiring, the fire alarms at school etc.), I over think little problems and turn them into huge ones. Yeah it sucks ass to have GAD. **

**Sebastian: I've heard of it before.**

**Me: I get super embarrassed at school and worry that people will start making fun of me. So it just makes it all the worse. I try to keep it a secret but it's pretty hard to keep it one whenever you hear that goddamned fire alarm for instance go off at school and the others look at me and I'm pale and shaking.**

**Ciel: Oh really… *thinking face***

**Me: Back when I was in Elementary, I was made fun of a little and called a spaz and a lot of people have asked me "Why are you having a panic attack?". Oh well, fuck them, I don't go to the same school as the rest of those kids. But still, it is not a very good thing to have. I might have to take meds for it. FFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU- Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen and this story.**

Sebastian sighed as he did some of the chores, "Are you sure the young master will be okay? He's been out for three days, poor thing!" He heard Eveleen say from another room.

"I assure you the young lord is fine." Sebastian assured.

"I'm going to check on him now." Stated Eveleen, walking to Ciel's bedroom. Sebastian beat her there.

"When he wakes up, I'm afraid he might not be the same Ciel we both know and love, Sebastian." Eveleen sighed, watching the gentle rise and fall of Ciel's chest.

"I am afraid you may be correct, Eveleen. He may wake up with a longing for bloodshed." Sebastian blinked when he saw Ciel turn on his side.

"I'm going to get back to my chores." Eveleen said, walking out of the room.

_My mind told me to give into what my body wanted, _Ciel's voice in Sebastian's head caught him off guard, _It was telling me that I was slowly losing my control over my body, and right then, when so many humans were locked in a room with me, I lost all sanity. Why was this?_

_Not every demon goes through this, only a handful do. It is normally caused by genetics but there is the occasion when a demon goes through a very traumatic and mentally disturbing experience. Demons who have gone through such experiences tend to be more aggressive, defensive, which ultimately causes their instincts to take over easily due to mental instability. _Sebastian explained.

Ciel did not respond right away. _I sense that you are very close to me._

_Yes I am, young master. I am standing next to your body right now._

_Do not leave my side. _

Sebastian smirked, _You are showing weakness young master._

Ciel stayed quiet. Perhaps he had too much pride to admit that he was indeed showing his childish side to his butler. The elder demon stood motionless by Ciel's bed for 2 full days. Every now and then, Eveleen would come in and check on them.

The young demon finally showed signs of waking. _I will prepare the tea you asked for now, young master. _

_That's fine. _The scent of tea was strong enough for Ciel to smell. Sebastian finished pouring a cup just in time to see Ciel's eyes slowly open. Sebastian gasped silently when he saw the look in Ciel's eyes. His eyes were crimson from the anger that was stored inside his body all that time he was asleep.

"Se-Sebastian?" The young demon breathed, his eyes only half open.

"You're awake!" A higher pitched voice cheered.

"What?" Ciel said, groggily blinking his red eyes. And then he was hugged. Ever since the day he escaped from the clutches of the cults, the boy had interdicted physical contact. The only person he allowed to touch him ever was Sebastian.

Ciel's eyes turned pink and he bit her arm (which was right in his face). The fox took a few steps back and rubbed her arm. He watched as Sebastian opened the curtains to let the sunlight into the room. Then sat up and stretched, wincing when his back made a cracking noise from being so stiff. He grabbed the tea and began drinking it. It calmed him down and his eyes returned to their normal colors. But his hair looked like a rat's nest.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started.

"Yes my lord?"

"Later today, we will go out to that flower shop and stop the demon running it. If we let him go, he'll eat all the delicious souls and leave the ones without much flavor to me." The young demon finished. _Why can I not think about anything else but human souls? _

"Yes my young master." Sebastian said. Ciel handed him the empty teacup and his butler took it from him. _It's like I have an obsession over them. _

What Ciel had said made Sebastian think that it may take some time for him to learn to control his hunger. 50 years, maybe… That may seem like a long time for humans, but to a demon, that is a VERY short amount of time. He knew that Ciel might start acting strange because he had just had a taste of human, found that it was satisfying his hunger, and it would only be natural for him to want more of it. Sebastian told himself that no matter how insane, malicious, and evil his young master may be, he had to live with it. They were still bound together by the contract.

William Spears, the Shinigami told him that he wasn't the type to feast. But he could already tell Ciel was. Ciel's gonna get hungry again, and he will do anything to satisfy his hunger…

**Me: Okay so I'm in a little bit of a better mood now. **

**Eve: That's good.**

**Me: So guess what I had for dinner?**

**Everyone: What?**

**Me: PAASTAAAAAAA! (You'd understand if you are a Hetalia fan.) oh yus.**

**Random Person in the Background (most likely Italy): PASTA? PAAAAAASTAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Me: Go get pasta at Olive Garden! Yay!**

**Everyone: …**

**Me: … Well… That's really all I have to say other than sorry for not posting sooner, school is getting in the way. So, Tschüss!**


	13. His Master, Selfish

**Me: yay! First weekend of school!**

**Ciel: *sarcastically* Oh so special!**

**Sebastian: I liked it better when you were in school, it kept you from torturing us.**

**Eve: Yeah, you torture us too much!**

**Me: Well if I didn't torture you, the story wouldn't be any fun to read now would it?**

**Sebastian: No.**

**Me: So you see my point.**

**Ciel: Nein. And I don't want to agree with you.**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eve and this story.**

Sebastian handed Ciel his top hat and cane before they headed out. The butler carried his master all the way back to the flower shop, setting him down in front of the door. He took a few steps forward and held the door open for the young demon, then following him in.

"The aroma of flowers is very strong here, I can see why a demon would want to run a flower shop." Ciel observed. He looked at Sebastian, "But no matter what, the scent of demons cannot be completely masked, it cannot hide from my nose."

Sebastian was about to say something but was stopped when the owner of the flower shop walked into the room, "It seems as if we have some very unusual customers here. What might bring you to my little nursery?"

Ciel's eyes became blood red, "My souls. You will steal all of the delectable ones. And leave me to the unsavory souls. Therefore, I can no longer allow you to live."

The man chuckled, "Oh ho, what a selfish little brat we have here…" Ciel growled at this, "That is quite the thing to say when you are this young. If you do not watch your mouth, it will be the death of you, young one. The name's Apophis, why don't you buy some flowers and get out?"

He held out his hand for Ciel to shake, but the former earl slapped it, "I'm not here to take names or flowers. And I'm afraid to say this but," He smirked, "I think it will be _your_ mouth that would be the death of _you._"

"What an overconfident little brat you are. Why don't we settle this in the back room over some tea?" He held the door open for Ciel and Sebastian to walk through. While Ciel was walking through, he reached out to grab him, but Sebastian caught his wrist before it could reach Ciel, who didn't even flinch.

"I know, because you are so young, that your bark is much stronger than your bite, so don't even try anything on me." Apophis said.

"Actions speak louder than words." Sebastian took Ciel's top hat and cane. The young demon's eyes returned to normal when he took a sip of the tea handed to him by the nursery owner.

"I knew you would come here." Apophis started, "I knew because of a certain rose." We waved his hand in front of unnaturally colored roses, "You see, these are a very special and rare kind of rose. Each one represents a demon with a 100 mile range from where it is planted. It blooms the color of that demon's eyes. But you see, when this certain rose bloomed, it's color was split down the middle. On the left, a beautiful royal blue, on the right, a glorious lavender. When this rose bloomed, I knew that the demon it represents must be annihilated. I have finally found that demon, and it's you."

"Hmph." Ciel slid his hand under his eye patch and it fell onto his lap, revealing his contract eye.

"Ah," He picked up the rose, the color of its petals were split down the middle. He caressed the head of the rose, "So beautiful, such a rare sight. But when a rose like this occurs, it signals that, before the demon gains too much power, I must deadhead it."

He picked up a pair of trimmers. Ciel stood up, "Sebastian, give this demon the death I had asked for." The contract in his eye began glowing.

Sebastian kneeled down on one knee and held his hand over his heart, "Yes, my lord." He threw knives at the demon caressing the rose. Apophis jumped out of the way and held the trimmers up to the the rose. Sebastian lunged forward to attack, but the demon had already cut the rose's petals off.

Sebastian gasped when he heard Ciel scream out in pain, "MY EYES!" He cried out. He looked over his shoulder and saw Ciel's eyes bleeding terribly, staining his whole face and even his bangs red.

"Now it is time for the kill!" Apophis hissed, turning into a large King Cobra. Sebastian, trying his best to ignore the bloodcurdling screams emitting for Ciel, tried to attack the snake. He was almost bit, but got out of the way just in time, and threw more knives at the cobra, but it futile, the snake was too thin to be hit like that.

Sebastian tried his best to fight off the snake, but it just wasn't working, he had to resort to grabbing it by the tail (which increased the risk of him being bitten by probably 100%) and throwing it across the room. The cobra slithered quickly towards Ciel. Sebastian grasped the young demon's quivering form and jumped out of the way, setting him down on the table so he could lie down. But the demon was almost faster than Sebastian, reaching Ciel before the elder demon could even start fighting him again.

Ciel's mouth and eyes snapped open and formed a silent scream as the snake clamped down on his wrist. Sebastian tugged on Apophis's tail, but the snake wouldn't let go, and instead made it worse for Ciel. So Sebastian had to try to pry its mouth open without touching that snake's fangs.

Then it occurred to Sebastian, a demon snake's fangs produce heavy amounts of venom, and it's venom is poisonous. Which meant that Ciel could very well be dying right now! This made Sebastian very mad, he ripped the snake's head right off it's body.

"Sebastian! It hurts!" Ciel screamed.

"We're going home, now." Sebastian lifted up the screaming Ciel and rushed him back to the mansion.

* * *

"Bloody hell, what happened to him now?!" Eveleen screamed, taking Ciel into her arms.

"E-E-E-E-Evel…een… I'm…d-d-dying!" Ciel struggled to form words, let alone sentences. He ran his hand up and down her arm, digging his claws into her skin and drawing blood as if to distract himself from the pain. Bloody tears streamed down his face, and saliva dripped from his mouth.

"Hush, save your energy, love. I'm here." He squeezed one of her hands and the other she caressed his face and messed with his hair in a playful manor. They carried him up to his bedroom and laid him down on his bed.

"Do we have any medicine to treat this?" Eveleen asked.

"Just human medicine. Hopefully he's still human enough for it to have an effect on him." The was a hint of worry in Sebastian's crimson eyes.

"We need to try it! It could be the difference between life and death for the young master!" Eveleen shook Sebastian, tears pouring out of her eyes.

"I'll get the medicine then."

Sebastian poured it onto a spoon and held it up the Ciel's mouth, "Take it!"

"N-N-N-No! Y-You can't… t-talk to m-m-me like that!" He breathed.

"For hell's sake!" Eveleen pried open his mouth and Sebastian shoved the spoon into his mouth. He took it out and left Ciel gasping and coughing.

"…" They stood in silence for a moment.

"…What are you doing?" Ciel sat up and made himself as small as possible.

"Go away!"

"What's going on?" Eveleen asked.

"He's hallucinating. It's from the poison." Sebastian answered.

"Claude, Angela! Leave now! The fire is spreading! I won't make it out!" Ciel attempted to move but Sebastian stopped him.

"Claude! Stay back! Leave me here to burn alive like my father!" Ciel hissed, shaking hard.

"Ciel, there's no fire, calm down." Eveleen grasped the young demon's shoulder.

"Angela! Don't touch me!" He slapped her hand, except he was weak so it was more like a tap, "You and Claude, you both started the fire! I'm not leaving, don't watch me burn! Get out of my mansion this instant! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Ciel tugged on his hair. It was horrible to see him so pitiful, he was shaking horribly, snow white, and to see him beg like this, Eveleen was heartbroken. He is doing more than hallucinating.

"PLEASE! I WANT TO DIE! LEAVE ME HEAR TO BURN IN THE FLAMES OF HELL! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" Ciel screamed, but both Eveleen and Sebastian knew he didn't mean a word he said. There was poison in his system and his mind was shutting down.

"There is one demon who sells medication in Belfast. He sells it at night and it is medicine that treats only demons." Eveleen explained, "He is our last hope. Ciel probably only has 24 hours to live, so we will leave tonight to fetch the medicine."

Sebastian nodded, he was calmer than Eveleen, but she could tell that he was very worried. She could see it in his eyes. _We have to make it in time! We just have to! I mean what would we do if Ciel really did die? There would be nothing for me anymore! I can't let that happen! I just can't! _

**Me: So there you have it. Ciel is really sick now, and he's only got 24 hours to live. Someone needs to get him a bowl of chicken noodle.**

**Ciel: *cough cough* I hate you so much.**

**Me: Oh I know you do. So I'll have a new character introduced here real soon. Probably next chapter. I bet you can't wait to meet him!**

**Sebastian: Yes I can.**

**Me: … I was writing some little story about what would happen if Ciel became a British exchange student and came to my school. My friend Rylie would die cause she loves British people, especially when they have thick accents and say a lot of the British phrases like 'I say' 'Blast!' and 'Bob's your uncle'. I most likely won't post it on FF but if it develops into a good story I might. Well I've lost a lot of sleep in the last few nights and I'm tired now. So after posting this, I'm going to bed. Auf wiedersehen! Don't forget to review!**


	14. His Master, Bedridden

**Me: Okay everyone, next chapter! I'm going to try to post the next one at the same time for you guys. So the new character, he's in this chapter.**

**Ciel: *cough cough* What happens to me *cough* in the story? Tell me now! *cough***

**Me: … You don't have a cold, idiot. Quit acting like you do. Now you're gonna have to read the chapter to figure that out, smart one.**

**Ciel: No shit, Sherlock! **

**Me: You don't appear in this one very much, but towards the end you do. Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen, the new character, and this story.**

"Okay, so the demon selling the antidote should be around here somewhere." Eveleen and Sebastian stood in front of a series of old, abandoned warehouses. All of them were boarded up, but a few of the warehouses' walls were crumbling and one of the building's roof was caving in.

"It would make sense that he would be storing some of the medicine in those two," She pointed to the two buildings that looked the oldest, one of them was the one was the roof caving in, "Because it would be very hard for a human to go inside them."

"All of these buildings smell of medicine." Sebastian pointed out.

"Right. But maybe he's in that one." Eveleen looked at the one that looked the newest. One of the windows at the very top was crumbling away, leaving a small space just large enough to fit through, "Because only demons would be able to enter it. Humans don't have the strength to jump or climb that high."

Sebastian got a running start and jumped. He grabbed one of the bricks and pulled himself up to the hole. Seconds later Eveleen was inside with him. There were a line of candles leading to the other side of the warehouse. The candles marked the path that was not blocked by large metal boxes. They heard a music box a voice singing,

_London Bridge is falling down_

_Falling down_

_Falling down_

_London Bridge is falling down_

_My fair lady_

Eveleen and Sebastian followed the candles. They brought them to a stand made out of smaller wooden boxes. There were shelves displaying some of the medication the demon had for sale, on each bottle there were little price tags. Behind the stand, there was a large crate with a hole in the side. There was plenty of light and someone sitting in an old rocking chair. He was the one with the music box. There was a bell by the stand and Sebastian rung it.

"Ah, customers at last!" The man in the rocking chair smiled. He made his way to the stand.

He looked very young actually, maybe 15 at the most. He was very thin and his hygiene was horrible. He had chin length scraggly black hair that became a lighter golden color at the tips. Both demons could tell that he lived in that crate, "It gets very lonely in here. Why don't you stay a while, I've stolen a box of earl grey last night, why don't we have some?"

"So what medicine were you looking for? That's why you came here, right?" He asked.

"We did indeed come for medicine. But we did not plan on staying long." Sebastian explained.

"Well why not? My name is Leonard Westford. A pleasure to meet you. Now, might I ask who you are buying the medicine for?" Leonard asked.

"I cannot say." Sebastian answered.

"Oh come now! If you say that, it makes me think that you are buying it for someone very important." The young demon giggled.

"He is very important to us. Now do you have the antidote to demon snake venom?" Eveleen asked.

"I do, but before I can sell it to you, you must tell me, who will be taking it." Leonard's brown eyes stared at both of the demons.

"Why must you know?" Sebastian asked.

"I just want to know. I also must know his age, height and weight to see what medicine will be right for him, that is for safety reasons, in case you were wondering." Leonard answered.

_If we tell him Ciel's age, then he would figure it out! Damn! What do we do? _Eveleen saw in Sebastian's eyes that he was thinking the same thing. _But his life depends on us getting this medicine!_

Sebastian startled Eveleen when he spoke, "He is 5'2", 13 years of age."

"13 years?" Leonard looked puzzled, but then he burst into laughter, "Quit messing with my head! I've never met a 5' demon who's only 13 years old!"

"There is a reason for that." Eveleen said to prevent Ciel from getting the wrong medicine. Both Sebastian and Leonard stared at her.

"He was human, up until this past August, when he became a demon for reasons unknown to me." Eveleen explained.

"Heh… Sounds a little farfetched, but the customer's always right I guess. But might I ask how was this boy involved with demons? He couldn't have just became a demon so easily, or without another demon's help now could he?" Leonard giggled a little.

Sebastian lifted his hand up to his mouth and bit the middle finger of his gloved and pulled it off, revealing the contract mark on his hand.

"So you were contracted to this boy? Was it you who changed him?"

"No, it was the maid of the Trancy household, Hanna Anafeloz." Sebastian explained.

"Ah, the earl Trancy's maid, eh? How would he have possibly come in contact with someone so rich?" Leonard asked.

"That I cannot say. Now may we please purchase the antidote?" Sebastian asked.

"Oh of course. Still, I will figure it out sooner or later." The young demon laughed, walking to the stand. He picked up a tiny glass jar with a metal top on it filled with a blue liquid, "Here is what you need. You give it to him via injection. It may take a few hours to take effect, but it works really well. Don't forget to come back and buy all the medicine you need in the future!"

Sebastian paid him, "Thank you for this. It will be of great use to us."

"Oh no, thank you! I haven't had any customers for a while. People just don't know about me. Maybe I should advertise more, but that would spark the human's interest in these old warehouses, they are my home you know." Leonard shook hands with both Eveleen and Sebastian.

"We will leave that for you to discuss with yourself. We must be going now. A certain young demon that we know really needs this." Eveleen waved to him and let the candles guide her to the other side of the warehouse, Sebastian followed.

"Yes, just leave. Born human, became demon they say? I will figure out the identity of this child sooner or later."

* * *

Sebastian stuck the needle into the jar. Eveleen sat on the bed next to Ciel, she looked out the window and saw that the humans were building a lighthouse by the shore, "How long have they been working on that?"

"They started it long before we bought this mansion. It is probably finished being built by now, they just need to light it." Sebastian answered as he checked to see how much medicine was in the needle.

Eveleen just nodded, "I see." It was a very tall tower with a small house next to it. It was taller than most of the lighthouses in Dublin, where Eveleen came from. She looked down at Ciel, whose breathing was labored.

Sebastian stuck the needle into the boy's arm, "We can hope that this will take effect before it is too late." The elder demon sighed.

Eveleen bent down and gently petted his head, "You can rest easy now, love. I will not let you die." Her lips grazed his cheek and she sat upright. Sebastian looked down at the two of them.

"Someone will need to watch him through the night." He stated, "Allow me."

Eveleen pouted a little, but didn't want to get into an argument in front of Ciel. So she sat up and without another word, left the room. Sebastian stood motionless in front of Ciel He stood there for hours.

He gasped. Something was wrong with the young demon. Eveleen heard and came running. She screamed. Ciel's eyes were rolled into the back of his head, and he wasn't breathing. She fell to her knees and chocked out an abundance of tears. Sebastian placed his hand gently of Ciel's eyes and closed his eyelids. He waved his handkerchief and it turned into a white rose. He took Ciel's hands and enclosed his fingers and the rose and rested his hands upon his chest and took a step back.

"Young master…" Sebastian breathed. He couldn't believe it, Ciel was dead, and he couldn't consume his soul. Eveleen was just broken hearted, she had nothing now. She may have to resort to having Sebastian as a mate, "You named me Sebastian Michaelis in honor of your dog. You made me appear similar to Vincent Phantomhive, your father."

He caressed the young demon's head, "Good night, sleep well, Ciel Phantomhive. I am proud to say that I was your butler."

**Me: Dun dun duuuuuuun! So what do you think? How many of you were sad when Ciel died? Shit I wish I could tell you all what happens next right now, but that would spoiling it now wouldn't it?**

**Eve: *In tears***

**Sebastian: He was cruel, mean, evil, horrible, treated his servants very unfairly, hated everyone and everything, and was hated by all too.**

**?: I'm right here!**

**Eve: Huh? *looks over and sees Ciel jumps up and hugs him***

**Sebastian: …Shit…**

**Ciel: Brooke allowed me to live for the AN's **

**Me: You are very welcome. So what do you think of Leonard? Tell me please! Don't forget to review and I will try to upload the next chapter at the same time because I know you will be dying to read it!**


	15. His Master, Facing Death

**Ciel: Okay, what are you going to do to me now? This can't be the end of the story!**

**Me: You'll see! BTW, SHORT CHAPTER WARNING! I made this chapter short, because I had to move on with the story and not get held up by details.**

**Eve: Your dead and alive, do I cry or laugh?**

**Sebastian: I have a feeling that She will torture us more.**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen, Leonard, and the story.**

"Good night. Sleep well, Ciel Phantomhive. I am proud to say that I was your butler." Sebastian sighed. He shouldn't wait too long before he made another contract. He was pretty hungry, after all. He only ate one soul after he was contracted to Ciel. He picked up the young demon's body.

"We will bury him by the sea." Sebastian said. He looked outside, the moon was setting. The two took their time walking him down to the sea. Sebastian saw in Eveleen that she would never be the same after this.

_S-S-Sebaastiaan… _When a ghostly voice sounded in his head, Sebastian stopped dead in his tracks.

"S-Sebastian? What's wrong?" Eveleen asked.

_S-S-Sebaaastiaaan_… It was a bit more demanding this time. Sebastian looked down at Ciel.

"That can't be!" He exclaimed. The wind blew his raven locks gently across his face.

_Y-You will never leave meee… EVER! _Eveleen gasped loudly and looked around. Sebastian looked around too. They both felt faint when they saw standing in the field, a ghostly figure. He was short, and looked like a child. His hair was silver in the moonlight, and he wore black clothing. Both eyes were blood red. They blinked and he was gone.

"A phantom!" Sebastian exclaimed. Sebastian looked down at Ciel again. _Never leave me… EVER! _It repeated.

"What do you want?" Eveleen called out. It repeated those words over and over again, its ghostly voice echoing through the field was enough to make even a demon feel fear.

_You never… leave me! FOREVER! _And then, a miracle happened. Ciel's eyes slowly opened. He looked down at his hands, which held a beautiful white rose.

Sebastian gasped and looked at Eveleen, "Y-You're alive… How…?"

"The medicine… it… had a delayed effect… did it not?" Ciel asked quietly.

"You're okay!" Eveleen hugged him.

"Yes," he looked at the lighthouse, a beam of light suddenly shot from its top. All three of them gasped slightly. Sebastian set Ciel down and he took a few steps towards the lighthouse.

His hair was silver in the moonlight, and there was dried blood on his face from his eyes bleeding badly. He held up his wrist and saw two scars where he was bitten, "These will never leave my body. They are a mark of the hardships I have endured." He ran his fingers gently over the scars, thin lines of blood trailing the tips of his claws and reopening the cuts.

"Just like the brand on my side." He closed his eyes and allowed the breeze to gently play with his hair. He took a deep breath and let out a long sigh, "I feel so much different. Much calmer…" He allowed his body to fall backward into the soft grass. He watched the lighthouse's light and the twinkling stars. He saw many constellations.

Eveleen and Sebastian laid down beside him, "The medicine needed time for it to take effect. But it be the best you can buy, it can cure the demon, even in death." Ciel explained, "I've been through hell before, brought to my knees, but I held onto the string of hope and life, and climbed my way out of the lions' den. I guess I can compare myself to a phoenix, no matter what happens to me, I will best the situation and rise again, even after I cease to live."

"But being brought back from the dead doesn't mean your personality has changed." Sebastian added.

"True, that only means one thing. You will continue being butler forever, even if I die again, even if I am brought down, no matter what, you _ARE_ my butler." Ciel ordered, pushing his bangs behind his ears. His contract mark reappeared on his eye and glowed brightly, illuminating the field with an eerie lavender light.

Eveleen sighed, she was enjoying the calm aura emitting from Ciel. A smile crept across her face and she closed her eyes. This would be one of the last warm nights until late spring. Sleep was a luxury for demons. But tonight, everyone was happy, and all three of them fell asleep in that field under the stars and the light of the lighthouse.

**Me: So this is NOT the end of the story! What about Leonard's creepy line last chapter? You do NOT end a story with that line floating around in your head. So I need you to tell me, should I turn Leonard into a bad guy, or kind of make him a good guy. He will have a bigger part in the story in the next few chapters.**

**Sebastian: Just please make him a good guy! I'm done with having to deal with all this! First my kitty Bocchan died on me, came back to life, and you want to add another bad guy to the story? YOU. ARE. SICK! **

**Ciel: Yay! I'm back in land of the living. *Kawaii eating a cookie***

**Me: Yay! I bet that made a lot of the readers feel better! And I listened to "This Dark Day" by 12 Stones while writing this, and I found it funny how well the song went with this chapter.**

**Eve: You actually scared me, Ciel, when you were a phantom. That was freaking creepy!**

**Ciel: *Continues eating cookie* Thank you, that was meant to be creepy.**

**Me: My mom has brownies downstairs! And I also baked her a German Chocolate cake for her birthday if you wants some!**

**Ciel: Thank you thank you thank you thank you! *runs downstairs and comes back up with the cake and brownies.***

**Me: Don't forget to review everyone! Brownies for you all!**


	16. His Master, Meeting Leonard

**Me: Hello! I'm typing this up at my grandma's house while she's at the store. **

**Ciel: What's the difference?**

**Eve: Ooooh Dogs 101 is on! **

**Sebastian: I hate dogs. Why can't Cats 101 be on?**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen, Leonard and this story.**

Three humans were distracted from their chores by a knocking on the door. One of them opened it to find three mysterious people dressed in black. One was a ginger, another was small and had steel colored hair, and the last was very tall and had raven black hair.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Your souls…" Ciel said darkly, "…They're ours!" The three's eyes flashed pink and the three humans screamed.

After Eveleen, Sebastian and Ciel had finished consuming their souls, they heard someone walk into the house, "I'm home…tha-" The girl cut herself off with a scream. She looked about sixteen.

"My parents! My brother! What…?" She saw three people dressed in black standing over the corpses.

"We killed them." Ciel answered calmly.

"Why?" The girl gasped in shock. Ciel's eyes turned pink and he pulled his lips back and hissed at her, showing off his sharp, catlike teeth. She screamed as he devoured her soul alive.

"Sebastian, I've been meaning to ask you, did you kill the flower shop owner? I was a bit distracted to notice if you did or not." The young demon asked.

"I did, young master, I simply ripped off his head." Sebastian answered.

Ciel nodded, "That seems a bit gruesome for you, but it got the job done efficiently did you not?" He began licking up the blood on his hands.

"Yes."

They cleaned up mess and left the house. It was raining a little but the rain didn't bother Ciel. He finished licking the blood off his face when they were stopped by a 15 year old boy.

"It's you two!" He exclaimed, "I sold medicine to you two a week ago!"

"And it worked like a charm, like you said it would!" Eveleen laughed.

Leonard looked down and gasped, "Vincent! That can't be you, Vincent Phantomhive!"

"That is not Earl Vincent Phantomhive," Sebastian said, "I am afraid that Vincent is no longer on Earth."

"He's not? I guess I should start reading the news." Leonard sighed.

"Couldn't you smell that this child is a demon?" Eveleen asked.

"I'm sorry, recently my nose has been failing me. It must be from inhaling the medicinal fumes for so long." Leonard figured, "Is this that child that needed the medicine? How much he resembles dear old Vincent, especially in the nose."

"I am not in any way related to Vincent Phantomhive," Ciel lied, "But might I ask, how do you know him?"

"I used to live in London, you know. I would see him wonder around the streets every now and then and sometimes he would ask me questions about a certain crime and if I was affiliated with the victim or the culprit. But then I had to leave London for personal matters 14 years ago, and fell on hard times. I was constantly moving around and stealing things to get some sort of money. I ended up here in Belfast finally. My mother was contracted to a doctor and became a nurse. So was my father. They both were obviously very good in the medical field and told me all about the different medicines and when to use them and who to give them too. So I started making my own medicine for demons, for occasions when they were poisoned, or cuts infected by holy water or substances similar to that. And I made my home in the old warehouses because I knew that the humans wouldn't come back to them and I wouldn't be bothered. But, if they did bother me," Leonard pretended to bite down on a human's skin, "their soul is mine. I guess I should think about making a contract with a human so I'm not so lonely, and maybe the human would help me make a few pounds. But in truth, I've never made a contract before, so I don't know how."

"I've made plenty of contracts," Eveleen bragged, "But it started proving to me to be too much work, so I resorted to simply eating human souls once I'm done using them."

"Is this the boy you gave the medicine to?" Leonard asked, pointing to Ciel.

Sebastian spoke up, "No, he is not." Sebastian answered.

"How many demon children do you have running around then?" Leonard asked.

"It is just the two of them, even though they are not biologically related, they act like they are." The elder demon looked down at Ciel.

"Something tells me that you're lying, are you?" He asked.

"Of course he isn't. My brother was bitten by a snake demon, he got very sick and almost died, but the medicine saved his life." Ciel started to play along.

"So what is your name?" The teenage demon asked.

Ciel did not want to say his actual name. What if this guy recognizes it? His name is not a popular name, "James. James Michaelis."

"Nice to meet you. My name is Leonard Westford." He smiled and held out his hand for Ciel to shake. Ciel just stared at his it.

"Aren't you going to shake my hand?" Leonard asked. Ciel sighed and finally shook his hand.

"May I meet his brother?"

"I am afraid he is still recovering, back at the manor. He would prefer we not bring home a quest." Sebastian replied with the same emotionless tone he always spoke with.

"Well tell him I said get well soon." Leonard started running his fingers through his soaking hair.

"Don't worry, we will. And thanks again for the medicine!" Eveleen grabbed Ciel's shoulder, "We need to get back, let's go, sweetie."

* * *

Ciel had become like Sebastian, he never slept, never ate. But whenever he wasn't pestered by something or thinking about souls, he had tea on the mind. He would never stop drinking tea. He would challenge Sebastian to a game of chess, and Sebastian was a formidable opponent. Eveleen didn't even know how play the game.

"Do demons have a type of leader of ruler?" Ciel inquired, he had wanted to ask that question for a while now.

"We do have a ruler, though he does not control our minds or bodies. He is known by the name Lucifer." Sebastian answered.

Ciel stayed quiet. He had heard many terrifying stories about Lucifer when he was a kid. Once, the book _Dante's Inferno _was read to him by one of his educators. He had nightmares for a while after that. His parents said that he was too young for that book, but his instructor had said that it was part of religious history and it would need to be read to him sooner or later.

The moon was rising and it was still raining out. That teenager they met on the streets, he was one suspicious character. Ciel really did not want to run into him again.

**Ciel: Dante's freaking Inferno? That is the freaking scariest book I have ever read. And when that's coming from me, it's saying something!**

**Me: I'm sorry but I needed to try to figure out hell from other people's point of view. And I simply looked up Dante's Inferno, but didn't actually read it, and I read about it, and I actually got a lot of inspiration from what I read.**

**Ciel: Inspiration?! Weren't you scared out of you mind?**

**Me: Like I said, I didn't actually read it. I read **_**about **_**it. Don't forget to review everyone!**


	17. His Master, Punishing

**Me: Since the last chapters have been so dark and sad, I've decided to lighten this chapter up a bit to take a short break from everything that's happening. I don't think it has any importance in the plot, but it's just a light, parodyish chapter. Okay, so I had the BEST dream ever last night!**

**Sebastian: And we don't want to hear about it.**

**Me: It had you, Ciel, Alois, Claude and Grell in it. So Ciel's mansion was being overrun by Soul Eater characters. (I really shouldn't watch Soul Eater before bed) So you both had to move to a different dimension to get out of their way and on your way there you ran into Grell (who was a girl) and he said the only way to successfully travel between dimensions is to dance. So you and Ciel did the Tango (it was freaking HOT I admit!) and ended up in Alois' mansion. He was running around naked except for his booty shorts and he told Ciel that the home cooking is great. Then Claude brought in a bunch of food then my mom woke me up for school (I don't have an alarm clock) and I was mad.**

**Ciel: EEEEEEEeeeeewwww. We don't need to know your dreams.**

**Me: Well I tell my friends all about my dreams except for this one. Cause you know, they've never heard of Black Butler and they wouldn't have a clue who you guys are.**

**Ciel: THANK GOD!**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen, Leonard and this story.**

"I'm looking for _him!_" The female demon chimed.

Eveleen sighed,_ another bitch here to take Ciel. This is getting very old. _**(****A/N: Sorry for interrupting the story, but I want to make something clear here. You know how I skip around between chapters, like one chapter will happen and then a week will pass in the story and another chapter will happen? Well just to let you know that it WOULD get old to read about how many females come to the mansion to make Ciel their mate. So I don't add those parts into my chapters. Okay now everything is clear I hope, so… back to the story!) **_They won't ever quit!_

"I know he's here somewhere! Outta the way, fox! I, the great Gloria will make him my mate!" She shouted, raising one hand into the air as she said 'great Gloria'.

She had long white hair and yellow eyes. She jumped into the air and transformed into an Osprey and flew over Eveleen. The fox jumped into the air and tried to grab Gloria but just missed her. "Damn!" She hissed.

"Can't catch me can you?" Gloria teased, turning around and looking at Eveleen and then flying off into the hallway. Eveleen growled to herself then bounded up the staircase and after the Osprey.

In his room, Ciel stood in front of Sebastian, "They won't ever stop will they?"

"I'm afraid they won't young master, as long as they know of your whereabouts they will never stop." Sebastian replied.

Ciel hissed in frustration, "Shit!"

He heard footsteps outside his bedroom and a little bit of yelling. (Gloria had changed back) Then the door collapsed into his room.

"He's here! My god I finally found him!" Gloria exclaimed. She charged, literally running over Ciel and glomping Sebastian, "Oh how much I have awaited the day we would finally cross paths!"

"I wouldn't call this crossing paths as much as invading personal space." Sebastian moaned, "But, you are a very arousing young demon, so you are very lucky." Gloria wrapped her legs around his waist and they began making out.

Eveleen covered Ciel's eyes and dragged him out of the room, "But that's _MY _bed! I have to stop them!" He screeched.

"SEBAAASTIIAAAAN! THAT'S MY BED! DON'T YOU DARE!" He screamed.

Eveleen sighed, "I'm sorry, Ciel, but he probably thinks that since you don't get tired anymore, you won't need your bed. Nothing can tear apart love."

Ciel growled, listening to the screams and moans coming from his room. Sebastian will be punished, Ciel just needed to think of a way how. He knew that Sebastian might be a little mad, even though he wouldn't show it, if he ignored his butler. He wouldn't have Eveleen dress and bathe him, that would end up being a catastrophe (for him). She doesn't know how to make good tea, all she can do is clean and water plants. She wasn't good for anything, really.

Eveleen whispered something into Ciel's ear that made a shiver run down his spine, "Don't bring my parents into this! I am highly aware of that, but I don't sleep there anymore!" He slapped her.

"Fine I won't. But it's a sure as hell true." Eveleen giggled.

* * *

Ciel and Eveleen waited in separate rooms. He couldn't stand her. Finally, they finished. It was time for Sebastian's punishment.

"Sebastian, you idiot!" Ciel screamed as he stormed into his room. He transformed into his Snow leopard form and tackled Sebastian and sunk his teeth into his shoulder.

"Y-Young master?" Sebastian gasped.

"Bad kitty!" Gloria ripped the mirror off the wall and bashed it on his head.

"I'm afraid that violence only causes the young master to become more violent. Only this works on him now." Sebastian smiled and scratched the base of Ciel's tail.

"Oh… Sebastian… don't stop!" Ciel purred, rubbing up against Sebastian's chest.

"There is no need to worry now, young master." Sebastian cooed, "I will tell her to leave now."

"Thank you…" Sebastian stood and Ciel transformed back.

"You want me to leave, already?" Gloria cried.

"I am afraid so." Sebastian sighed, "Please leave."

Gloria growled slightly, "But I will be back, Sebastian. We will do this again sometime!"

She ran down the hallway skipping and giggling.

Ciel smirked, "Don't think your punishment ends here, Sebastian. It's just the beginning."

**Me: I wrote this also because I had writers block and couldn't think of what to do next. I had this idea in my head for a while that there is one female that doesn't want Ciel, she wants Sebastian, and she gets him. Hehehe… Ciel gave Sebastian an ultrahickey… hehehehe in the wrong spot but still…**

**Ciel: Wha-? I what? No! Shut up!**

**Me: Sebastian is Ciel's bitch forever and ever.**

**Ciel and Sebastian: No!**

**Me: Yes**

**Ciel: No**

**Me: Yes**

**Ciel: No **

**((Goes on forever))**

**Me: Yes!**

**Ciel: No**

**Eve: LIL' JIMMY!**

**Me: Great, she started watching wrestling again. **

**Eve: Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy!**

**Me: Ospreys… gotta love 'em. Please review everyone!**


	18. His Master, Cutting

**Me: Oh my god I feel terrible for not updating in a long time! But school has been getting in my way and I had to do a playing test on my Clarinet, and I'm supposed to be doing my homework right now.**

**Ciel: Are we gonna watch Fall Out Boy Live in Phoenix now?**

**Me: Of course. I just need new batteries for the 360 controller.**

**Sebastian: Already got 'em.**

**Me: Okay *changes batteries and gives the dead ones to Ciel* Do what you want with them.**

**Ciel: Okay. *messes around with the batteries until they break open* Awwww FUUUCK!**

**Me: What? And I have never heard you say that word before.**

**Eve: Little Ciel has a truck driver mouth.**

**Ciel: There's an electrolyte inside a battery, and it's leaking all over your couch. **

**Me: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIITT YOU MADE THE MESS YOU CLEAN UP THE GOD DAMN MESS**

**Sebastian: May I say something here?**

**Ciel: Sebastian, clean this up-**

**Me: No No No! YOU clean it up or buy me a new couch! You're the one with the money here.**

**Ciel: … Sometimes is sucks being rich…**

**Me: *Sigh* shit what the hell am I gonna do with him…? Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen an Leonard and this story.**

Ciel dug his claws into his butler's shoulder and pulled Sebastian closer to his face, "You think your punishment is over now?"

"You may torture me all you wish, young master, I care not." Sebastian said. Ciel's eyes became red and he started drawing blood but Sebastian didn't even flinch. The young demon removed his claws and looked at the scars on his wrist, the marks of the pain of having the venom in his system.

He growled, "Stupid!" And he cut his wrists open.

"Young master, I believe that you should not do such a thing!" Sebastian gasped.

"I don't care!" Ciel stared at the blood oozing down his arms, flicked a few drops at Sebastian and walked away, "So why should you?"

Eveleen walked into the room, "He's doing it again isn't he? Cutting his wrists? Why would he do that?"

"I believe that the young master is angry about having those scars on his wrists. But it may also be that he is hungry again, and is once again losing his mind and it is just his way of telling himself that he is again hungry. By abusing his body." Sebastian explained.

"He is still young. Younger demons are often times more dangerous than adults, because they cannot control their hunger as easily and need more. We both know that." Eveleen closed her eyes and laughed to herself a little, "Why don't we convince him to make a contract?"

"It may not be the best idea, he may eat his contractor before it is ready to be eaten." Sebastian said.

"True." Eveleen sighed, rubbing her temples.

Ciel opened the door, "If you're concerned about me, don't be. I know what you're talking about. Don't think I can't hear you." He closed it.

* * *

Eveleen took a walk outside. They were constantly going out to kill people, and the humans started taking notice, because Ciel read the newspaper and they had an article about all the mysterious murders happening in Belfast. Sebastian and her needed to get Ciel a contractor, perhaps he would be too busy helping it to notice the hunger pangs. But the young demon always refused because he said that he prefers killing the humans because it is simpler that way, but Eveleen knew it was just out of laziness that he was saying that.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was walking and began to smell medicine. She was back by the warehouses Leonard made his home in. Maybe had advice for Ciel. She jumped inside one of the warehouses and made her way to Leonard's crate.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm not open during daylight hours, I'm terribly sorry." Leonard called out.

"I'm not a customer." Eveleen replied.

"A human perhaps?"

"Not that either."

Leonard's voice got quieter, "A shinigami then?"

"No, I'm a demon. I came here for advice."

"Advice on what?"

"On convincing a younger demon to form a contract."

Leonard turned around, "Oh it's you again! You're becoming a regular here! But I do not think that I can provide that kind of help to a demon. That is through their own will. The only way I can give that kind of service is if I meet the patient."

"Why are you so intent on meeting him? You already have!" Eveleen barked.

"Hmph, that little boy? Why do you want him to form a contract?"

"Well, if you picked up a newspaper for once, you would read that the humans are beginning to get curious about the murders 'round town. He is causing all of the problems here. We need to stop killing the humans for a while and let them calm down a little. We're trying that right now, but he is cutting himself because he is so hungry. Sebastian figured that he is doing it subconsciously to help inform his body of how hungry he is, and the stomach pangs are not enough to do so." Eveleen explained.

"Cutting himself, eh? I can't really give any medication to him for that. All I can do is have a talk with him. Would you be so kind as to go and fetch him for me?" Leonard asked.

"I'll get him right now."

* * *

"Come on Ciel! You must come with me!" Begged Eveleen.

"I would be afraid of where you would take me." Ciel frowned, turning away.

"I will do anything if you just would come with me!"

"What would you do?"

"Well… um… I would… kill the humans… for you so you can eat their souls…?"

"Oh come now, Eveleen, that takes all the fun out of it. If that is all you have to offer than I will not accept!" The young demon crossed his arms.

"If Sebastian were to go, would that make you feel safer?"

"…Possibly…"

"Then I'll go get him!" Eveleen ran out of the room to find Sebastian. Ciel sat down in a chair and rubbed his temples. _What the blazes is she doing? _

Sebastian walked into the room, Eveleen behind him, "You wanted to see me, young master?"

"He wanted you to come with us to town. Apparently he doesn't feel entirely safe with me." Eveleen frowned.

"I will follow my lord wherever he may go." Sebastian answered simply.

"Good, then you'll come with us."

Ciel spoke, "Might I ask where we will be going?"

"You do not know, sir?" Sebastian questioned.

"_She_ was the one who brought up going to the blasted town!" Ciel growled.

Sebastian glared at Eveleen, who replied, "I wanted to take him somewhere."

"Where might you want to take him?" Asked Sebastian.

Eveleen whispered into Sebastian's ear, even though she knew Ciel could hear her, "The demon doctor."

"The what?" Ciel stood up and slammed his hands on the desk (as gently as he could so it wouldn't break).

Eveleen grabbed him and lifted him up, "We must take you."

She leaped through the windows and dashed into town, Sebastian quickly clean the glass up and following them.

* * *

"So the fox returns." Chimed Leonard.

"Yes, and I brought the patient." She sat Ciel down on a crate and sat next to him.

"He's the one you are wanting to make a contract?" The doctor asked.

"You brought me here for THAT?!" Ciel screeched. Eveleen shushed him.

"Yes, I want you to help convince him to make a contract."

"You do know the dangers, don't you?"

Eveleen nodded, "Yes I am highly aware of the dangers. Now, please, would you talk with him?"

Ciel suddenly noticed an old stack of newspapers overflowing from a small box next to the rocking chair, a paper fell onto the ground and revealed…

_Phantomhives' go up in flames. _

It showed a picture of the burned out shell of the mansion. Ciel looked harder and read the smaller text.

_This massive fire had caused the death of Earl Vincent and Countess Rachel. The status of their son, Ciel Phantomhive is currently unknown, for he seems to have disappeared during the scene of the fire. _

He couldn't read anymore, but he didn't need too, "That newspaper… pick it up and read it to me!" He demanded.

"I just stole this box of newspapers from a human. I don't know why he would keep them, but…" Leonard was interrupted by Ciel.

"I don't care how you found them, read the top newspaper to me!"

Leonard picked it up and read the article to Ciel. He saw another article titled _'Ciel Phantomhive has returned' _

"Put that one down and read the next article to me." Ciel ordered quietly.

"Alright." It had a picture of him on it. His right eye was bandaged and he was standing next to Sebastian.

"Wait…" Leonard stopped. He ran his hand up Ciel's cheek and to his eye patch, "Your eye. You look exactly like Vincent's little boy, you couldn't…" He trailed off as he removed Ciel's eye patch, revealing the contract.

"Y-You are Ciel Phantomhive…" Leonard gasped slowly. He picked up a newspaper, the title Ciel couldn't make out, but something told him that it was an article about his recent disappearance.

"Everything is clear to me now…" Leonard remembered how Eveleen explained that Ciel had been born a human, but transformed into a demon.

Everyone stayed quiet until Ciel spoke, "Yes, I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive… and yes… I am a demon."

**Ciel: I cleaned it up, now I need to take a shower!**

**Eve: I'll help!**

**Everyone: NOO!**

**Eve: God, I was just offering.**

**Sebastian: Can you take one by yourself, young master? I believe that Brooke is not strong enough to hold back a determined demon.**

**Ciel: Yeah fine, just this once.**

**((Minutes Later))**

**Ciel: **_**Mama, we all go to hell**_

_**Mama we all go to hell**_

_**I'm writing this letter**_

_**And wishing you well**_

_**Mama, we all go to hell**_

_**Oh well now Mama we're all gonna die**_

_**Mama we're all gonna die**_

_**Stop asking me questions **_

_**I hate to see you cry**_

_**Mama we're all gonna die**_

**Me: That song makes me laugh every time, especially the ending, the song is so random. That is how epic My Chemical Romance can be.**

**Eveleen: *Breaks into the bathroom***

**Ciel: *girlish scream***

**Sebastian and me: *goes into the bathroom and I stare at Ciel, who's naked***

**Me: OH MY GOOD JESUS! HOTTER THAN PETE WENTZ! Oh Snapple did I just say that outloud!?**

**Ciel: *blushes then literally kicks everyone out and slams the door closed***

**Me: *nosebleed* Thanks for reading, and don't forget to review!**


	19. His Master, Receiving Theropy

**Ciel: So what was with the hotter than Pete Wentz thing all about?**

**Me: Well I have a crush on him, and Jared Leto, and Kellin Quinn, and Gerard Way… I should shut up now…**

**Sebastian: Wonderful… wonderful… to know.**

**Me: But it's not like we all haven't seen him naked before.**

**Ciel: WHAT!? *blushes***

**Me: Yeah. I would die if Sebastian was naked cause I would have a nosebleed soo bad I would lose all my blood in a matter of seconds.**

**Sebastian: *blush* Tee hee 3 **

**Eve: I wish Ciel would sing "Good Girls Bad Guys" by Falling in Reverse to me. **

**Everyone: NOOO!**

**Eve: Or "Yo Ho" by Blood on the Dance Floor. **

**Me: NOOOO THAT IS LIKE THE DIRTIEST SONG EVER (well besides I like Big Butts)**

**Eve: I love the ending "Ima Pirate Ni99a!" Just say one line, Ciel and I'll leave you alone.**

**Ciel: Fine. *points to Eve* Sorry bitch I wasn't calling your name.**

**Eve: That was not the line I was hoping for…. Tear tear.**

**Me: Well that's the only line in the song that isn't dirty. Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just Eveleen, Leonard and this story. **

Leonard just stared at Ciel, "So everything about you having a brother is a lie, am I correct?"

"You are, sir." Sebastian said.

Leonard nodded, "I will do anything to help a Phantomhive. Vincent was not the evil nobleman people thought he was. He was actually a very nice man, nicer than everyone gave him credit for. And his wife, Rachel, she was so sweet."

Eveleen laughed a little, "Well, if you read through some of those newspapers, you'll find that Ciel is about as evil as they come." Leonard laughed a little too, but Sebastian didn't seem to find it very funny, neither did Ciel.

"It must have been horrible for you, Ciel, to lose both your parents in one night. And…" Ciel interrupted Leonard. "And on my tenth birthday as well. Yes you have no idea. I could never trust anyone after that night."

"I imagine not. So, about making a contract." Leonard changed the subject.

"I will not form a contract. I do not need to either. I really don't care if the humans want me. They will be damned if they try to bring me down." Ciel hissed.

"I understand that you think that way. But, that only endangers you more, killing the humans like that." Leonard said.

Ciel just growled, "Nothing you will say will convince me to form a contract."

Leonard sighed, "Soon I will be creating a contract with a human. I'm hoping that I would less lonely after that."

"That is part of the problem. I am absolutely fine with how my life is now. I need not have it ruined by some little human. I do not take orders from anyone, not even the Queen anymore." Ciel said.

Leonard just nodded, he couldn't really argue with Ciel anymore. _This child, he's a very headstrong one, he is. _

Ciel smirked a little, he had finally shut that demon up.

"I'm sorry, I can't help him." Leonard sighed after a moment, "He does not want to form a contract, and I can't change that. Give it a few hundred years, maybe."

Eveleen stood up, "Are you sure? You didn't even talk to him much about it!"

Sebastian sighed, "Eveleen, please calm down. The young master is not ready for a contract."

Eveleen glared at Sebastian, then sat down.

"I can already tell, there is no use arguing with him, I cannot think up a good enough reason to form a contract, just that it would it's taste would be more satisfying. Well," Leonard leaned back in his chair, "If you need anything more from me just ask, but first…" He held out his hand.

Ciel blinked, "I'm not giving you money."

"Oh now. Vincent would've paid me. Eveleen is right when she says that you are evil." Leonard smirked.

Ciel stood up, and walked away, Sebastian and Eveleen following him. Leonard watched them dash out of the building. He waited for a while, then followed them.

* * *

The three returned to the mansion. It was freezing, and snow was falling for the first time in months, turning the land a beautiful white. It was nighttime, when Ciel was the most active. Ever since becoming a demon, he enjoyed the night more than he used too, mostly because of being a Snow leopard demon, and cats are more awake and alert at night.

Sebastian prepared Ciel a glass of tea and walked out of the room. But suddenly, some force dumped the tea all down the front of the young demon. Ciel's eyes widened in shock when he felt a hand cover his mouth and hold a knife up to his throat. Ciel bit into the hand over his mouth, drawing blood which dripped into the tea cup. The man dragged him out the window and carried him away.

Sebastian an Eveleen rushed into the room, "YOUNG MASTER!" They both cried out at once. Sebastian picked up the tea cup and saw the blood inside. Eveleen saw the broken glass. The two demons sniffed the objects they had found gasped in unison, "Medicine!"

**Me: Sorry this chapter was so short. I couldn't think of much and to write.**

**Ciel: NOO MY GODDAMNED TEEEEEAAA!**

**Sebastian: I will clean it up! 3**

**Me: Haha I have something that you would really like, Ciel!**

**Ciel: What? A Snark for my violin, maybe, MAYBE?!**

**Me: U NO TOUCH MY SHNARKY, HE'S LIKE MY CLARINET'S BOYFRIEND! No actually, my Social Studies teacher was mad at the class because most all of us (except me) hate writing. So she took us back to way back to 4****th**** grade and made us write a persuasive essay on which was better: Vanilla or Chocolate.**

**Ciel: You picked…?**

**Me: Chocolate**

**Ciel: YEAH BUDDY! *highfives me but I do turkey and Ciel does sandwich***

**Sebastian: DAFUQ WAS THAT?**

**Eve: *random moment* **_**Hi my name is Ronnie I'm an addict**_

**Everyone: **_**Hi, Ronnie!**_

**Eve: **_**Daddy should've never raised me on Black Sabbath!**_

**Sebastian: YOU'RE INSANE!**

***complete silence***

**Me: …I'll be going to my cousin's wedding, so I'll be gone over the weekend. I'll try to update as soon as I can (as early as today, as late as next week) Don't forget to review, everyone! Hope you enjoyed!**


	20. His Master, Lacrimosa

**Demons: *going through my room***

**Me: Grrr.**

**Ciel: *walks back upstairs with my eye liner on and the pen in his hand***

**Sebastian: *walks back upstairs with all of my Warrior Cats books***

**Eve: *walks back upstairs with a picture of an anime character in her hand* Ooooh Gauche Suede from Tegami Bachi! You like him.**

**Me: *blushes* DO NOT! *whispers* but he's one of those types who can smile and be adorable, then not smile and be sexy no matter what he's doing.**

**Eve: AHA! I knew it *whispers* but I have to admit, him and Zazie… proving that mail men CAN be sexy.**

**Me: *giggles* yeah.**

**Sebastian: *laughs at something in the book* OH SUGAR ON THE ICE TEA! **

**Me: Ciel, *scoff* no makeup for you!**

**Eve: My favorite part of Tegami Bachi are the parts when Zazie is shirtless… he he!**

**Ciel: YEEEEEEEEEEES OBSSESS OVER ZAZIE! DON'T OBSSESS WITH ME!**

**Me: Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, Just Eveleen, Leonard, and this story.**

Sebastian heard a knocking on the door. He ran downstairs and opened it.

Leonard.

Without thinking, Sebastian wrapped his fingers around Leonard's neck and pinned him against the wall, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH THE YOUNG MASTER?" He yelled.

"I don't know what you're talking about, now please, let me down!" Leonard chocked, Sebastian only squeezed his neck harder.

"You're lying! You kidnapped the young master. The scent of medicine is stained all over the evidence." Sebastian growled.

"I swear on my life, I wasn't here when this happened! Why would I do such a thing to Vincent's son?" Leonard started coughing and gasping for air.

Sebastian said nothing and threw him outside into the snow. Eveleen appeared next to Sebastian, "Leonard, you traitor! You were waiting for the right moment to attack Ciel, and you did. Give him back now!" She growled and transformed into a fox, eyes glowing pink. She performed a stiff-legged jump and gripped Leonard's neck. **(A/N: If you don't know what a stiff-legged jump is, just search up 'fox doing a mouse pounce' and watch a video for it, it's actually very adorable) **

Leonard winced, "I did nothing to the boy! Let me go, damn it! What can I do to prove to you that I didn't do it, tell me!"

Sebastian picked Eveleen up by the scruff of her neck. Eveleen screeched, "Put me down!" And Sebastian dropped her onto the ground.

She stood up and shook the snow off her fur, "Help us search for him then, I can't catch his scent for some reason!" She lifted her nose to the air and sniffed.

Leonard rubbed his neck and stood up, "I'll do that then. If I do, will you believe that I didn't harm the young demon?"

"It depends on if we find him or not. Sebastian, can you contact him?" Eveleen looked up at Sebastian.

"I will try." Sebastian closed his eyes and concentrated, _Young master, where are you? _

He waited for a moment.

No answer.

"Well?" Eveleen asked, changing back into her human form.

"He has not responded yet. I fear that someone or some_thing_ is distracting him, but what?" Sebastian asked himself.

Eveleen threw her hand onto her face and moaned, rubbing her temples, "What could be wrong?"

"I wish I knew." Leonard sighed, "And if my sense of smell was as keen as you two's than I would be of more use."

"I don't think that matters right now, Leonard. I can't smell him, neither can Sebastian." Eveleen placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian closed his eyes, "I sense a blizzard rolling in, and I do think that this one will last for a while."

"Oh no." Eveleen cried, a single tear rolled down her cheek, "How are we supposed to find Ciel now?"

"We must hurry up and start searching now, before it gets here." Leonard suggested.

"You are right, but, how are we going to do this?" Eveleen asked, "Splitting up may not be the smartest idea."

"But we may not have a choice." Sebastian sighed, "I will check the mansion, Eveleen, search the town, Leonard, you look through the field out here, make sure you search through everything from here to the sea."

"Yes sir!" The two said, and ran off. Sebastian placed a hand over his face and slid it down, his eyes glowing pink and his body cloaked in shadows.

"Ciel Phantomhive, we will find you."

* * *

Ciel awoke in a dark room, his eyes slowly opened. He was lying in a bed with snow white sheets covering him. He pulled the sheets off of him only to find that the palms of his hands were cut. He silently cursed then looked around. Here could hear a faint violin in the background, and a faint female voice singing,

_Lacrimosa_

Ciel got out of the bed and opened the door, no one was there.

_Dies illa_

He ran around the house he was in and still could not find the source.

_Qua resurget ex favilla _

Every time he could hear himself drawing nearer to the violinist, the source of the sound moved.

_Judicandus homo Reus_

It was driving him insane. He couldn't find her. He fell to his knees and screamed in frustration.

_Huic ergo parce, Deus_

He had no hope of finding the violinist.

_Pie Jesu Domine _

His eyes turned pink and felt himself begin to change.

_Dona eis requiem_

His fangs and claws became sharper, he grew Snow leopard ears and a Snow leopard tail. The boots on his feet became metal and he had black metal spiked bracers and finger-less gloves on his arms and a studded chocker around his neck. It was his true form! He jumped through the ceiling, knocking the whole structure down and found himself by the lighthouse. At the very top was the violinist, dressed in a white French coat that turned into feathers at the bottom, her legs weren't covered, and she was wearing furry snow boots on her feet. And sprouting for her back were large, white wings.

She was an angel!

_Amen!_

She sang the last word of the song, she had a very beautiful voice (of course, what angel didn't?) and never strayed off key.

"Well, child…" Her voice was smooth, quiet, and gentle. Ciel growled and hissed at her, his tail lashing and his ears flattened against his head, "…What do you think? Was that fine or not? I have been practicing ever since Mozart had completed the piece."

Ciel responded with a growl and charged at her, but she leaped into the air gracefully and hovered about the lighthouse, "The blizzard will come, it's tiny what daggers will pierce, the greyness of night will be illuminated red by hot blood. All black will disappear from this land." She chanted those words over and over. Suddenly, a sharp wind hit the tower, bringing in a plethora of snowflakes and whipping them around violently. The blizzard was beginning.

Ciel dug his claws into the lighthouse to help him keep his balance, "God damn angel!" His hissed at her, showing off his large fangs.

"Oh ho ho," She chuckled, flying down onto the lighthouse and lifted up Ciel's chin, "I'm not the one who made a deal with the devil, child. She moved Ciel's bangs out of his face, revealing the contract eye.

She wrapped her wings around his body, "You would've been eternally damned, dying at the hands of a demon, never to wander through the gates of Heaven, yet you still formed a contract with that demon. Careless, irresponsible, miserable, pitiful boy. I know your past, Ciel Phantomhive. I have watched you from afar. I know everything about you, heh." She pressed her lips against his in a violent manner.

"Ciel Phantomhive, you are my little devil, I'll give you everything you have ever wanted if you help me complete a certain task. My name is Rose, by the way." Rose's sweet voice could tempt any man, but Ciel had more sense than that.

"I'm not looking for love." He whispered to her, his tail wrapped around his stomach in attempt to keep him warm, "And I will not be tempted by an angel." He looked up into her lavender eyes, how much he hated the eyes of angels, "So don't even try. Sebastian or Eveleen should be here any second to claim me."

"If they come close to us, they die. I care not how strong they are, I am a trained demon hunter, I can kill any demon I want to." Rose pulled a small vile filled with clear liquid that looked like water out of her coat pocket, "I do have Holy Water, if you refuse, it goes down your throat."

Ciel stayed quiet. Rose folded her wings and he winced at the sudden exposure to the wind and dagger-like snowflakes cutting his skin.

"I'll give you a moment to think about it. That song I played on my violin, Lacrimosa, I practiced it for you. I played it for you. I sang it for you. This was for _you_. I hope you enjoyed it. Now, I shall tell you what I need you for."

Ciel glared at her, his tail tip twitching, "I don't want to hear it."

Rose ignored him, "I am the leader of the demon hunters for Belfast. And, based on the humans' newspapers, there are demons here causing plenty of trouble. If you would help me eradicating them, I could give you everything you ever wanted. And I will tell the demon hunters not to kill you. You see, us angels don't have the keen senses that demons do. So I need to get myself a bloodhound to track them down. I know I'm close to them. The two demons' names, let's see if I remember them, oh what were they…? Ah yes, Sebastian Michaelis and Eveleen O'Conner!" Ciel's eyes opened wide, "You're on that list too, but I promise your life if you help me." She smiled sweetly at him.

Ciel hissed at her and growled.

"I see how it is, Ciel Phantomhive." Rose pulled the cork off the vile of Holy Water and grabbed his throat. She forced his mouth open and poured it into his mouth. Tears formed in Ciel's eyes as it burned all the way down into his stomach.

Rose took a few steps backwards, "What do you think?"

Ciel's breathing grew labored, then he vomited the horrible liquid onto the lighthouse. A sword appeared in his hand and he used it to help him stand.

"So you chose to fight me? Oh ho child," She chuckled, "You are so naive!"

Ciel pointed the sword at Rose, his voice burning his throat, "I will kill you, you damned angel! I promise you that!"

**Me: Oh ze epic Mozart. We love cha! **

**Ciel: This makes me want to practice my violin. Can I do that?**

**Me: Will you play the beer song?**

**Ciel: The what?**

**Me: Evelyn can do it really fast from memory on her violin, so so can you.**

**Eve: I don't play violin.**

**Me: I know that, Evelyn is a girl in my Social Studies class and Deutsch klasse. **

**Sebastian: *Still reading my Warriors books***

**Ciel: *sigh* I'll try. *Starts playing the beer song on his violin***

**Me: Wait was I supposed to do a playing test on my Clarinet? Um… IDK… Oh well **_**I can't remember how much I have had**_

_**I drank a twelve pack with my dad**_

***sings the rest***

**Don't forget to review everyone! This may be the last chapter for this weekend. I don't know, maybe not. But I'm glad I could get it in before the wedding! **


	21. His Master, The Devil

**Sebastian: So how was the wedding?**

**Me: Oh it was so much fun! And the hotel was such a nice hotel. I even caught the bouquet! But my cousin caught the garter, (he's 21) and he said it would be awkward to have to crawl up my dress, so it didn't get put on me. I'm lucky… I guess. *sigh* I love weddings… And you know what else? On the way to the hotel, I heard "Breathe Into Me" by Red on the radio! Red is like my fav band! I have all of their songs on my iPod and there's not a single one I don't like!**

**Eve: *Insert fangirlly scream*I love them too! You would never expect to hear a song by Red on the radio, or at least I don't.**

**Sebastian: *picks up more of my Warriors books and reads them* **

**Me: Obsessed… Where's Ciel?**

**Sebastian: He's at Subway…**

**Me: Of course, and you didn't go with him? What kind of butler are you?!**

**Sebastian: He's at a Subway somewhere in the Porcupine Mountains, in the Upper Peninsula..**

**Me: AND HE DIDN'T TAKE ME WITH HIM!? I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO GO TO THE PORCUPINE MOUNTAINS BUT IT'S TOO FAR OF A DRIVE AWAY!**

**Sebastian: Well, he rented a hotel room at a resort right on Lake Superior, right at the foot of the mountains. He says he's also gonna visit Isle Royal while he's up there, he also said that if you agree to stop torturing him and let him live up there, then he'll bring you back a wolf to have as a pet.**

**Me: *In tears* NOOOOO! HE'S SOOOOOO MEAN! I want the wolf, but I need to torture him even more for not taking me up there. Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just my OC's and this story. And a little warning: This chapter is pretty gory, so if your easily disturbed…**

Rose smirked, "You are just a mere child, and I am a trained demon hunter, you will never win against me!" She leaped into the air, and the bow for her violin turned into a silver sword that looked a lot like a cross.

She lunged at him, sword pointed at the young demon, but Ciel guarded himself against it. Rose didn't give up, she kept on swinging the sword at him. Ciel thought that maybe, since he was a demon, and this was his true form, he could grab the blade and stop her. He tried it, but searing pain made him wince and he looked at his hand. Despite the metal glove on it, his hand was bleeding terribly, and the former earl didn't understand why.

But then he realized that he had let down his guard, and the angel's sword cut his midriff open. The sheer force of the sword knocked him off the lighthouse, and Ciel's back slammed into the railing on the external platform, cause him to let go of his sword.

Many thoughts ran through his head as he fell and watched his blood pour out of his midriff. He closed his eyes and sighed. _Today may be the ending of Ciel Phantomhive. I was looking actually looking forward to living, now that I am a demon. But my hopes will soon vanish with me. What a fitting death for someone like me…_

After what seemed like hours, he finally hit ground. He did land on his feet, like cats do, but they were too weak to support his weight and he fell to his hands and knees, clutching his stomach and spitting up blood and that vile liquid, Holy Water. He rolled onto his back to allow the angel to strike him dead and end his suffering.

Rose leaped off the top of the lighthouse, falling at an incredible speed. Suddenly, a large lion leaped in front of Ciel and growled as the sword scraped his shoulder.

"It's you? Leonard… your name was." Ciel panted.

"I said I would do anything for a Phantomhive. Now get out of here, Ciel!" Leonard growled.

Rose landed gracefully in front of the two demons, and a liquid other than blood was dripping off her sword, "My blade is infused with Holy Water, it instantly infects the wounds it causes to a demon, making it easier to slay them."

"Go! Get out of here, god damn it!" Leonard opened his mouth wide and let out a long, loud roar at Ciel.

"I was gifted with the ability to change my scent. So I changed it to the scent of medicine to frame this demon, and my targets would hunt him down and kill him. It makes my job so much easier." Rose explained.

Leonard lunged at Rose, but she stabbed him where he was already cut and kept driving her sword in and out of the wound. The pain forced Leonard into his human form and onto the ground.

"He saved my life…" Ciel whispered to himself, slowly getting up, "And now… I realized how little I need a sword to complete this job!" The pain in his midriff vanished and he tore her apart, cutting open her chest, ripping off her wings. He grabbed her by the neck and pinned her against the lighthouse.

"Please don't kill me, I beg of you!" She pleaded.

"You are a coward, afraid to die, and weak enough to beg for mercy. Where has your pride gone? I would never do such an act! I would accept my death and not beg and plead like you, horrid angel!" He sent his claws into her chest and out her back, splattering blood everywhere. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Ciel removed his hand from the angel.

And suddenly, the pain returned, hitting him like a wall of fire. He heard Leonard call out his name, but he was in too much pain and shock to reply, and succumbed to darkness…

**Me: Wow, I typed this up fast! It only took my like an hour! This is sort of unusual, because sometimes I don't have the whole chapter planned out and I have a little writer's block moment for like 10 minutes and I have to think about what to type.**

**Eve: Well, Ciel's still up there in the Porcupines. I'm sure he's having loads of fun without anyone up there, fun… Fun… FUN WITH YOOPER GIRLS WAAAAHHH!**

**Me: HE'S UP THERE WITHOUT ME! I WANNA GO TO THE PORKIES WAHHHHH!**

**((Lag Seeing and Sylvette Suede crybaby moment))**

**Okay, so don't forget to review everyone. Thanks for reading.**


	22. His Master, In Hell

**Eve: *drags Ciel into the room* You had us so worried.**

**Ciel: How so?**

**Eve: I was afraid that you were having sex with yoopers!**

**Ciel: No I was not! Now, let me just sit down and play a little bit of Skyward Sword.**

**Me: Okay.**

**((Two hours later))**

**Ciel: I'M STUUUCK**

**Me: *sigh* You have to stop running into the quicksand!**

**Ciel: *messing around on the game* You stupid robot! You aren't telling me anything I need!**

**Robot: The Timeshift Stones power us, as well as the machines we use, vreep! That's why we stay hard at work, zoop!**

**Sebastian: Could someone tell him to shut up, I'm trying to read.**

**Ciel: *eyes turn red* You want me to shut up? You Want Me To Shut Up?! YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP?! GOD DAMN YOU, STUPID DEMON! YOU DON'T TELL YOUR MASTER THAT EVER! *says words so bad that even I don't know existed***

**Me: (To myself and Eve) Just stay quiet and let's go over to the speakers and maybe the game music could help drown out what he's saying…**

**Sebastian: Kitty scratched my arm! Bad kitty!**

**Ciel: Meow!**

**Me: WTF did that come from? Also, this story is getting close to the end, thank you everyone for reading and putting up with me! It's not over yet, though, still a little more to go! Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just my OC's and this story.**

Ciel slowly opened his eyes, "Where am I?" He breathed. He saw Sebastian with a cup of tea, Eveleen standing next to him, and Leonard walked into the room. Ciel rubbed his head and realized that he didn't have cat ears, so he was back in human form. He tried to sit up, but winced.

"Easy, Ciel," Leonard warned, "You fainted from the pain, so I carried you back."

"You saved my life…" Ciel whispered, "Why? I was not afraid to die, if that was what you had in mind."

"I would give my life to protect a Phantomhive. I respect them deeply, and would do anything they asked for, but I just wanted Vincent to think of me as more than just a street rat. Like some useless, inexperienced child. Now I never imagined that I would have to treat his son for Holy Water infection, but since you're orphaned, Ciel, it makes me feel like I need to protect you more, like you were my own son. I know that you probably don't understand, but someday you will. I hope that day would not come soon though, with Eveleen around, I can never be sure!" Leonard laughed a little.

"So what you're implying is…" Ciel allowed Leonard to finish.

"Yes, I do have a son, or I did, at least. My mate left me for someone else a few centuries ago, leaving me and my son to fend for ourselves. I tried my hardest… but… the demon hunters… they…" Leonard covered his eyes, "I'm sorry!"

Eveleen gave him a hug. Leonard continued, his voice shaky, "I never told you this before, because I'm not sure how you would take it, I know some children get very sad or become depressed when they know other children have been murdered. But the way you just laid yourself out and welcomed death like it was your best friend, I think you could handle it. I did have to give you medicine to treat your wounds, I'm sure you don't mind though, right?"

Ciel shook his head. Leonard seemed to have taken a bath. Because he was clean, and smelled clean too. His chin length hair was combed out and it framed his face.

Ciel uncovered himself, and found that he was shirtless and that he had a bandage wrapped around his midriff that had a red line running across it, which was his blood.

"It still hasn't healed yet?" Ciel asked, rubbing it, making the red line expand slowly.

"I'm afraid it will take a while to heal completely. Do not worry, you want have any more scars. The ones on your wrists are more than enough." Leonard sighed.

Ciel sighed and took a deep breath. Sebastian walked out of the room and quickly returned with a letter in his hand, "It is for you, my lord."

Ciel took the envelope and cut it open. He read the note silently then gasped slightly.

"Young master?" Sebastian asked.

"It says it's from Lucifer. He wanted to see me in hell. He wanted to offer me something that he did not add into his letter." Ciel said.

Sebastian took the empty envelope from Ciel, "Then we best be on our way, then. You do not want to keep Lucifer waiting do you?"

* * *

**(A/N: So I tried to be as creative and original as I could with hell and the design of Lucifer. Tell me if I was creative enough, and remember that I haven't read every single Kuroshitsuji fanfic out there that takes place in hell. And I hope you don't take any of my ideas of it offensive, everyone has a different opinion of what hell looks like.)**

_So this is hell? _It was snowing lightly, so Ciel figured that hell had the same seasons as Earth did. The snowflakes were white, but what snow there was on the ground was red. He saw red roses poking out of the ground, which he figured bloomed year round. Then he noticed that the red was dripping off of them and onto the ground and melting the snow away, it was blood.

Sebastian, Eveleen and Leonard were walking behind him, they each picked a rose, the blood dripped off revealing black petals. "The blood of the damned." Sebastian whispered, "Demons torture the damned in this field."

They stood before a large mansion made of marble. It was Lucifer's mansion. Two of the damned opened the doors for them. They had cuts and scar and were bleeding terribly. The demons walked into the mansion.

They were lead to a pair of large doors. The doors opened and they saw a pair of demons lying on a throne, one on top of the other. The male who was on top whispered into the female's ear, "Our guests are here, Sylvia."

The male had black hair and yellow eyes. He had black wolf ears, a black wolf tail, and black wings. He wore a black cloak tied at his neck by a hanging Moroccan lantern. He looked young, in his late twenties. But he probably shape shifted himself to look like that. He had black spiked bracers and metal fingerless gloves like Ciel's true form and a small chain wrapped around his neck.

Sylvia, the demon underneath the male, had black hair and wore a top that only covered her breasts. She wore short black pants and metal boots. She also had black cat ears and a black cat tail. She, like the male, had black bracers, metal fingerless gloves on her arms. She wore a chocker with an amethyst at the hollow of her neck.

"So you're Ciel Phantomhive. I understand you are young, but I didn't think you would be this… small…" The male demon said, "Of course, you must know me. So must I tell you my name?"

"You're Lucifer." Ciel growled.

"Hmph. I knew it. I recognize that scent, it's you." Lucifer's tail flicked.

"I go by the name Sebastian Michaelis now." Sebastian bowed.

Lucifer blinked, "Hmm… I see. So you've formed a contract. Is that why you have not been in hell lately?"

"Yes, and I am still contracted to him." Sebastian said.

Lucifer was puzzled, "Then what are you doing here?"

"My contractor is standing before you."

"This boy? Have you lost your mind, Sebastian? He is a demon. You cannot form a contract with a demon!" Lucifer growled.

"He was born a human, but then transformed into a demon." Sebastian explained.

"So that is why he is so strong. I see. Well boy, today is your lucky day. Allow us to sit and talk." Lucifer waved his hand and a table appeared in front of him. Ciel sat down on a chair that appeared behind him and a damned brought them both a glass and poured them wine. Ciel took a sip and set the glass down on the table.

After taking a drink, Lucifer started talking, "I see you've killed an angel, a very troublesome one at that. She has killed more demons than any other angel in the continent of Europe. And you managed to kill her. I can smell that you did not leave the battle unscathed, but you've accomplished something that not many demons can. And I would like to ask you to be on my team of Angel Slayers. Angel Slayers' duties are a lot similar to those of Demon Hunters, but they hunt angels that cause a lot of trouble."

"What would happen if I decline your offer?" Ciel asked after taking another sip of the wine.

"Sylvia…" Lucifer looked to his mate, who was sitting on the arm of his throne stroking a skull. She squeezed her fingers and the skull cracked and shattered.

"You die." Lucifer growled.

"Hmph. I do not fear death." Ciel smirked, "That does not scare me one bit."

"Ah! That is what makes a good Angel Slayer, you do not value your life, and you're willing to sacrifice yourself if that is what is needed." Lucifer smiled, showing off razor sharp teeth.

Ciel looked at his glass which was empty, he looked to the damned with the wine bottle, "Get me one more."

Lucifer laughed slightly, "Be careful you don't have too many, my boy. It's going straight to your head."

Ciel took the glass from the damned, "I don't care. I've been through a lot lately, I could use a few drinks."

_It may be easier to convince him to be an Angel Slayer if he's intoxicated. _Lucifer smirked, "I do offer rewards to the slayer that defeats a certain angel. The reward depends on how much trouble the angel has caused. I've quite the reward for the angel you defeated."

"I must know the contents of your reward." Ciel said.

"This angel was quite the bother to me, so I've got a big reward for you. You will be permitted to live in my mansion, treated as a guest, not a servant, and best of all, you are allowed intercourse with my lovely and wonderful daughter Judy whenever you feel like it." Lucifer smiled at him, "Why don't I bring her out now? Where is my lovely Judy?"

A girl that looked the same age as Ciel walked into the room. She was gorgeous. She had shoulder length black hair, panther ears and a panther tail. She was wearing a black dress and had sweet, greenish yellow eyes.

"Father, I do not want to be given away so easily. Like I told you, I am not interested in love, it is a waste of my time." Judy scoffed.

"I know sweetie, but this boy is really special, I need him to be an Angel Slayer, so please, would you take off your clothes for him? Any male with sense would find you attractive." Lucifer smiled sweetly at his daughter.

"I'm not interested in love either. It will take more than that to convince me." Ciel said, holding up his glass to have more wine poured in it.

"I play chess. And I've been practicing for a long while." Judy smiled at Ciel, but could tell it was fake.

"I'll play chess. If I win, I do not become an Angel Slayer, if I lose I do. Fair enough. I'll be black." Ciel offered.

"_I'll _be black." Judy hissed.

* * *

**(A/N: I don't know the rules of chess, I wish I did, but I don't. So I will skip to the end of the game.)**

"Checkmate!" Judy hissed.

Ciel had lost.

"This is…" Ciel gasped.

Judy laughed, "Looks like you're working for my father now, Ciel! Ha!"

Ciel looked into her eyes and felt himself blush. She was sort of attractive, pale skin, dark hair, sweet eyes that carried many emotions, but none being passion or love. She wasn't loved like a child should be. He could see it in her eyes. Even her scent was sweet. She enjoyed chess, and was better than Ciel at the game.

"J-Judy… you…" Ciel whispered. Sebastian, Eveleen and Leonard had been escorted out of the room a long time ago, and he just now noticed they were gone, "I'm an Angel Slayer…"

"That's right, you are my father's now." Judy held up his chin, "Ciel Phantomhive." She smirked and stepped away.

Lucifer laughed, "You were no match for my daughter, you are now an Angel Slayer. I will give you the reward though, I am a demon who sticks to his word. You are free to have my daughter whenever you wish, and you shall make your home in one of the many guest rooms of this mansion."

Ciel smiled, it turned larger and larger until he finally started laughing hard, "Owned by another again? Sent out to do their dirty work again? It looks as if I'm destined to be a fucking slave. My short period of freedom is over." Lucifer could tell Ciel had a few too many.

"Shit! The glass is empty again!" He hissed, the damned poured him more wine.

_Ha ha! A drunken demon is a lot easier to convince to do things than a sober one. Yes have as much as you like, we won't run out. My plan worked. Get him intoxicated, and then make the deal with him. _Lucifer smirked at his thoughts.

He looked to Sylvia, and she silently lunged at Ciel holding something in her hand. It was a necklace. She wrapped it around his neck and stepped back. Ciel took the charm in his hand an looked at it. It was an upside down pentangle.

"You are an Angel Slayer now."

**Me: Ciel's wasted. Had to do it some time.**

**Eve: Yay!**

**Ciel: **_**The situations are irrelevant now**_

_**She loves the way that I tease**_

_**I love the way that she breathes**_

_**I touched her ooh**_

_**She touched my aah**_

_**It was the craziest thing**_

_**I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me**_

_**A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh**_

_**She licked her lips and pulled my hair **_

_**I fall in love for a night**_

_**She can't behave**_

_**And I'm just a slave**_

_**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes**_

**Me: You're singing "Situations" by Escape the Fate…? *bursts out laughing* You're defiantly wasted! Who are you singing about? Huh?**

**Ciel: Heh Judy heh**

**Eve: Grrrrrrr!**

**Me: Before this goes anywhere else, please review and there will be probably one more chapter!**


	23. His Master, Angel Slayer

**Me: Well *sigh* this should be the last chapter of the story! I might make a sequel if you want me to though.**

**Ciel: Yay this is the last chapter! Will you at least take a break from torturing me, though?**

**Me: I don't know, it depends on how much readers want a sequel. I sorta want to say how I found Kuroshitsuji, if you'll listen. Ahem, here we go: Evanescence.**

**Everyone: What?**

**Me: Ironic, isn't it? So I was listening to the song "Lacrymosa" by Evanescence on YouTube (this was before I had the songs on my iPod), and I was reading the comments, and the top comment was, "Who else thinks of Black Butler whenever they hear this song?" So I searched it up, and misread what it was about (I do that a lot). I read that it was about a demon who served as a butler for a family of phantoms in England. (But can't you see how I would've messed that up?) I thought to myself, "Wow that sounds like, fricking interesting!" I saw some pictures of Ciel and Sebastian together and I got the impression that they were bad guys. Sebastian looked more like a demon than Ciel so I thought that Ciel was a phantom, so I watched the first few episodes, and I'm thinking, "That boy isn't showing any signs of being a phantom, and that's kind of a coincidence that his last name is **_**Phantom**_**hive." I watched the rest and he said that he was alive several times and that proves he wasn't a phantom, but the anime was still really awesome, and now it's my favorite anime, so yeah.**

**Ciel: You thought I was the bad guy?**

**Me: Of course! I think anyone who saw you and Sebastian without watching the anime would think you were the antagonists of the anime. So every time I hear the words "Black" or "Butler" or in the very rare and epic occasion when those words are put together, the song "Lacrymosa" or "Your Star" by Evanescence or "Those Who Wait" by Fireflight (because I listened to that song so much during the time I was watching the anime) comes on in my head.**

**Sebastian: I READ ALL OF YOUR WARRIORS BOOKS! YAY FOR DA KITTIES!**

**Ciel: *sees my Snark laying on the couch* Ohs zat Snark, it beh sexeh**

**Me: No Snark for anyone but my Clarinet! No touchy! Disclaimer: I do not own Ciel or Sebastian, just my OC's and this story. Enjoy the last chapter everyone! Thanks for reading my story, you don't know how much it means to me!**

It had been one month, Ciel hadn't been called by Lucifer to complete any missions yet, other Angel Slayers were taking care of that. Sebastian was considered Ciel's assistant, and Leonard had returned to Earth about a week before. Eveleen had stayed in hell to try to convince Ciel to be her mate, but as always, he would decline her offer. There was a rumor going about the mansion that Ciel and Judy were officially mates, but that was not true. Ciel still followed human customs when it came to intercourse and he kept saying that he was too young for it, now that he was a demon he wasn't but he still felt very uncomfortable about the subject.

Judy walked into the room, this time, a creature no bigger than a Fennec Fox followed her in. It had pure black fur and large erect ears and a foxlike face but long, thin catlike legs and paws. It had a fluffy tail longer than it's body.

"Hello Mayze." Ciel greeted the animal and reached out to pet it but it growled and the fur on its back stood up like Porcupine quills, "It seems you still don't trust me yet."

Judy stroked Mayze's head and she purred like a cat and the spikes on her back disappeared, "Mai, mai." Mayze sighed. The creature jumped onto Judy's shoulder and wrapped her tail around the demon's neck.

Ciel stood up from the chair he was sitting in and walked towards Judy, caressing and moving the hair from her eyes, he whispered, "What is it now, what does lord Lucifer want?"

"He did not want to see you today, it was I who wanted to speak with you." Judy replied quietly.

"I see." Ciel looked into her eyes and sat down again, "What is it you wanted to speak with me about?"

Judy sat down and Mayze laid down in her lap, "I suddenly feel a worry, that if you go out on a mission to kill an angel, that you will not come back. This is a mysterious feeling…"

"Indeed. But there is no need to fear for me, I know I will be fine out there." Ciel blinked.

Judy began to stroke Mayze's back, "Thank you for trying to reassure me, Ciel, but it is not working. It is something I cannot overcome."

"I did not choose to become an Angel Slayer, I barely remember the night anyways, I believe I should've been more careful about how many glasses of wine I drank." Ciel sighed.

Judy smirked, "It didn't take much form me to tell that you did have a few too many. You were not thinking straight, and I apologize for my father's behavior. It was his plan to get you intoxicated so you would be easier to talk to. Although if you declined his offer, you would've died."

"I do not care, death isn't anything for me to worry about." Ciel leaned back in the chair and crossed his legs.

"You must understand that though my father did not treat you right, it is for the good of all demons that you became an Angel Slayer. We really needed you to be one, it's just, no matter how many times I tell you that, I cannot get over this worry in the pit of my stomach." Judy scratched Mayze's ears.

"Speaking of stomachs, I cannot remember the last time I've eaten, it's driving me insane." Ciel growled.

"I'm sure if you ask my father's permission, he will allow you to leave hell for a short period of time to feed yourself. But do not plan on escaping, you do not know what that necklace on you means and what powers it has." Judy set Mayze down on the chair and stood up, she walked to Ciel and picked up the necklace.

"It is a tracking device for when you are on Earth." She held it in front of his eyes, "My father knows where you are, and where you've been when you're wearing this. Do not try to take it off, he will know and he will kill you in front of every human in the area."

"I could care less if he kills me." Hissed Ciel.

"Yes but, in front of humans, that is a horrible, awful thing. It is looked down upon and a demon who gets killed while in the presence of humans is disgraced unless the human is someone very special or of royalty." Judy explained, "If you are anything like me, you would understand how much my pride means to me, and how much I don't want to be disgraced by ones I thought 'loved' me."

"I understand very well how you feel about that. I feel the same way, that is why I formed a contract with Sebastian when I was human, I wanted to get revenge on the ones who made my family look horrible in public." Ciel said.

He suddenly heard a voice in his head, _I need to speak with you Ciel, I have a mission prepared for you, come to me right away. _Judy could see in his face that her father was talking to him. They nodded to each other and Ciel grabbed his cloak and walked out of his room and to Lucifer's.

_Sebastian, meet me in Lucifer's room, quickly. _He dashed down into the room and faced Lucifer. Sebastian appeared next to him.

"You came, Ciel. I have the information of the angel all written out for you, keep this paper in case you forget." Lucifer handed Ciel a piece of paper and he silently read it.

He paused and looked up at the demon lord, "What is the reward?"

"I'll allow you to leave hell to feed yourself five times without having to ask me first." Lucifer answered.

Ciel nodded, Lucifer continued, "You are allowed to do whatever is necessary to defeat an angel, even forming a contract with a human is allowed. I have high expectations for you, my boy. You will not disappoint me now, will you?"

Ciel bowed, "Of course not."

"You are dismissed, now go and kill the angel." Lucifer ordered.

Ciel and Sebastian walked out of the mansion and stopped in the field of roses.

"Sebastian… Now you are not only my butler, but you will be my assistant when hunting angels. You will never betray me, never be tempted by an angel, and always follow my orders!" The young demon watched as his butler got down on one knee and placed his hand over his heart.

"Yes, my lord."

**Me: Thank you to everyone who read my story! I will be more than glad to write a sequel for you all, if you wanted one! I created Mayze because I felt that Judy really needed a pet, since no other character in the story had one. I really like Mayze for some reason, I don't know why, but I made her up on the bus this afternoon. I think she is a very unique character and is something a little different. I would compare her to a Dingo in Tegami Bachi or Kirara in Inuyasha. She might even be a little bit comparable to Amaterasu or Chibiterasu from the Okami series. **

**Eve: Well it's been a long month for me. **

**Sebastian: I couldn't agree more.**

**Me: I just now realized that my A/N's are like a little story of their own. I did have a few ideas for A/N's but, I would've probably had to change the rating on the story… **

**Ciel: What were some of your ideas?**

**Me: Well, let's just say that you tell the story of when you were young and it was thunder storming, you were scared so you wanted to go sleep in your parents' bedroom. But when you opened the door…**

**Everyone: Oooh**

**Eveleen: Aaaah! That reminds me, Ciel, you should see all the toys I bought to help keep you away from that Judy girl. Handcuffs, and whips, and…**

**Me: No more please! Another one, just to torture you even more, because you're the funnest to torture because you have so much pride, you take a drink and someone (hint: his name starts with an A, ends with an S, and you hate him) let's say uh… climaxed… into your pop (sorry, I call soda pop). I got the idea after watching a Maxmoefoe prank call on YouTube. **

**Ciel: WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!**

**Me: I decided not to do that one because I probably would've had to change the rating for the story. Not that there's anything wrong with that… but still…**

**Ciel: You have a sick sick mind!**

**Me: Believe it or not, that is probably the fourth time someone told me that today. **

**Sebastian: AND IT'S A GOOD THING YOU DIDN'T USE THOSE IDEAS BECAUSE I WOULD'VE DIED!**

**Me: How so?**

**Sebastian: I don't know, I just wanted to say that.**

**Me: That's wonderful. Now thank you again for reading, everyone! You mean a lot to me! If you want me to make a sequel, just ask for it, and I'll make one! I told my teachers I was writing a long chapter story, and they were very proud of me. And I'm proud of myself for finishing this story. So please review everyone! And go get yourselves a granola bar or something!**


	24. Please Read

**Hello everyone, this is not a chapter update, but I would like to inform you all that the sequel, His Master, Angel Slayer, is up. I know a lot of you were hoping I would update this story, but this story is completed and I moved on to the sequel.**

**I just thought I'd let you all know, and I thank everyone for reviewing and reading! You don't know how happy it makes me (unless you are the author of stories too, then you'd understand lol).**


End file.
